


The Rightful Mistake

by madamedamin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamedamin/pseuds/madamedamin
Summary: Nagpakalasing si Kyungsoo ng malaman niyang sumakabilang kama na naman ang kanyang jowa. Doon niya nakilala ang isang estrangherong lalaki na dala ng kalasingan ay nagising na lamang siya na nasa kama nito.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi omg! First time kong sumali sa fic fest at magsulat dito sa ao3. Sa prompter ko rin (TD-057) sana maabot ko yung expectation mo. Thank you sa mga magbabasa/nagbabasa nito, sana magustuhan niyo siya huhu and of course sa admin ng fic fest na ito, salamat sa patience and pag-guide sakin. Mabuhay ang mga manunulat na Pilipino, mabuhay ang EXO lalo na ang KaiSoo.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the_ _Fasten Seat Belt sign, and you may now move around the cabin. However, we always recommend to keep your seat belt fastened while you’re seated._

_In a few moments, the flight attendants will be passing around the cabin to offer you drinks, as well as lunch meal. Alcoholic drinks are also available at a nominal charge. Also, we will be showing you our video presentation. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight. Thank you.”_

Matapos sabihin ang announcement ay nagmadaling pumunta si Kyungsoo sa banyo ng eroplanong sinasakyan niya. Kanina pa siya ihing-ihi habang nag dedemonstration sila ng safety guidelines.

Hindi lang siya bastang pasahero ng eroplano kundi isa siyang cabin crew. Higit apat na oras ang kinakailangan bago sila makarating sa Jakarta. Kaya sa apat na oras na iyon wala siyang ibang ginagawa kundi magserve sa mga pasahero ng mga pagkain o inumin na gusto nila. Minsan ay nakakapagpahinga siya sa mini lounge nila pero kadalasan ay todo kayod siya.

Nang makalabas siya sa CR ay sinalubong siya ng kapwa cabin crew at kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun.

“Mugto ang mata. Wala sa mood. Tahimik at malalim ang iniisip. May problema na naman kayo ni Chanyeol noh?”

“Porket ba tahimik at wala sa mood, may problem ana agad kami ni Chanyeol? Diba pwedeng pagod lang.”

Napailing-iling naman si Baekhyun sa sagot ng kaibigan.

“Three years na tayong magkakilala Kyungsoo. Simula nung magsimula tayo dito sa Cebu Pacific, madalas tayong nagkakasama sa mga flights. At mas madalas mo rin akong lapitan pag may problema ka sa jowa mong palipat-lipat ng kama. Hulaan ko pang 16 na babae na noh?”

“Correction. 17th. Pang 17 na niya.”

“Ay gagu. Di ko pala nabilang yung babae niya last month, yung high school friend niya with benefits.” medyo birong sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo, ba’t di mo nalang hiwalayan si Chanyeol? You don’t deserve him. Di mo deserve yung niloloko ka. You deserve someone na stick to one.”

“I can’t.” tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo

“Of course you can. It’s your life. Ikaw magdedesisyon if hihiwalayan mo ba siya o hindi.” paglalaban ni Baekhyun.

“Magagalit si daddy. Atsaka mabait naman si Chanyeol eh. He’s handsome, mayaman, matalino, mabait, magalang, mahal niya ko…”

“At manloloko”

“Baekhyun stop! Kahit naman ganun ay ayoko na may masamang sinasabi about sa kanya. After all naman pasalamat parin ako na sakin parin siya.”

“Alam mo Kyungsoo kung may awarding lang talaga sa pagiging Martyr of the Year, panalo ka na. Daesang na daesang talaga for you.”

Sasagot pa sana si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Baekhyun pero di na niya nagawa kasi nangailangan ng extra cabin crew para sa mga pasahero. Habang tulak tulak niya ang lalagyan ng mga pagkain ay di niya naiwasang mag-isip. Somehow, tama nga si Baekhyun. Martyr siya, sobra sobra pa nga.

High school palang nung naging sila ni Chanyeol. Matalik na magkaibigan ang mga magulang nila kaya naging malapit din sila sa isa’t-isa. Noong panahon din na iyon ay crush ni crush ni Kyungsoo ang lalaking nagtatanggol sa kanya tuwing may nanunukso sa kanya. Chanyeol is his knight in shining armor. Yung kahit di mo tawagan, eh kusang darating para iligtas ang kanyang prinsesa.

Noong nag college sila ay pareho sila ng university na pinasukan. Habang si Kyungsoo ay kumukha ng Tourism ay nag Business Ad naman si Chanyeol. Kilala sila sa unibersidad nila bilang relationship goals kasi kahit di sila madalas nagkakasama dahil di tugma ang schedule nila ay napapanatili nilang matatag ang kanilang relasyon. It’s the perfect relationship ika nga nila.

_Well… it was._

Mula noong nakagraduate sila at nagkaroon na ng kanya kanyang trabaho, si Kyungsoo bilang cabin crew habang si Chanyeol ay COO ng kanilang kompanya, ay madalang na lamang sila magkita. Swerte na nga kung dalawang beses sa isang buwan sila magkita, Minsan pa nga ay hindi sila nagkikita sa iisang buwan. Kadalasan pag anniversary or monthsary nila ay sa videocall lang nila ito nacecelebrate. Yung simpleng bati lang ng “happy anniversary” tapos goodbye na kasi masyado silang busy sa career nila. Noong una ay okay lang naman pero di nagtagal, nagsimula ng magkalamat ang relasyon nila.

Nagsimula ito nong nalasing si Chanyeol sa elementary reunion nila at dun may nangyari sa kanila noong dating kaklase niya. Kung hindi pa nakatanggap ng picture si Kyungsoo na naghahalikan ang dalawa ay hindi niya iyon matutuklasan.

Agad naman na nasorry si Chanyeol at nag explain na lasing lang siya nun kaya napatawad din siya ni Kyungsoo. Ang di niya alam iyon na pala ang simula ng panloloko sa kanya. Ang isang pagkakamali ay nasundan ng isa, sumunod naman ang isa hanggang sa dumami na. Higit dalawang taon na siyang niloloko ni Chanyeol pero kailanman di niya ito nagawang hilawayan. Marahil ay pilit niyang iniintindi ang mga rason ng boyfriend niya kahit nasasaktan na siya.

“Hoy Kyungsoo!” agad naman siyang napabalik sa realidad ng kalabitin si ni Baekhyun.

“HA?”

“Sir wants a coffee latte. Please serve it to him.” dun lang niya na realize na kanina pa pala siya kinausap nung pasahero para sa kape pero dahil malalim ang iniisip niya at di na niya narinig.

TANGA!!!

Nang nasa lounge na sila ay nilapitan ulit siya ni Baekhyun. “Hoy gaga ano yun? Tulala lang? Ganun ka buong byahe?”

Di siya sinagot ni Kyungsoo bagkos at bumuntong hininga na lamang ito.

“Hiwalayan mo nalang kasi Kyungsoo. Madami pang iba diyan. Tiyak naman na maiintindihan ka ng daddy mo. Di naman siguro siya kampi dun sa cheater mong boyfriend diba? Anak ka parin naman niya kaya kakampihan ka niya.”

“Baekhyun okay lang ako. It’s not a big deal.”

“Anong it’s not a big deal. OMG Kyungso! Did you hear yourself? Cheating is cheating. Big deal yun gaga!”

“Kasalanan ko rin naman eh. I can’t give him his needs. Jowa niya ako pero di ko man lang maibigay ang gusto niya.” malungkot na saad ni Kyungsoo.

“What? Your virginity?”

Naalala lamang ni Kyungsoo ang isa sa dahilan na sinabi ni Cahneyeol sa kanya kung bakit siya nagloloko. _“Because you won’t give me what I want, Soo. Ilang taon na tayo pero hanggang kiss at yakap lang. We never slept together in the same bed. We never had sex. Lalaki ako, I have my needs”_

Bata palang si Kyungsoo ay nangako na siya sa sarili niya na sa lalaking papakasalan lang niya ibibigay ang kanyang virginity. Sure naman na siya na kay Chanyeol yun but the thing is he is impatient. Di siya makahintay sa araw na ikasal sila. Palagi niyang sinusumbat kay Kyungsoo ang di pagbibigay ng pangangailangan niya.

“Kalian pa naging basehan ang pakikipag sex para maging loyal ang lalaki? Tangina! I can’t believe him, sobrang narrow-minded. Jusko hiwalayan mo yan. Mamaya pag landing natin sa Jakarta magwa-walwal tayo.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo sa idea ni Baekhyun. Nakaugalian na rin nilang uminom during their stops at dun niya nailalabas lahat ng hinanakit at sama ng loob niya. Di lang naman si Chanyeol ang rason ng mga problema niya, kasama na dun ang pamilya niyang kinocontrol ang buhay niya lalo na ang kanyang daddy.

___

“Hoy Kyungsoo tama na yan!”

Kahit sobrang lakas ng music isama mo pa ang hiyawan ng mga tao sa loob ng bar ay rinig na rinig ni Kyungsoo ang apela ng kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun. Kanina pa kasi siya walang tigil sa pag-inom. Hindi na niya mabilang kung pag-ilang baso na niya yun basta ang alam niya nag-eenjoy siya. Hindi naman mahilig uminom si Kyungsoo eh, napapainom lang siya tuwing may okasyon o di kaya problema.

“Come on Baekhyun, I can handle myself. Ikaw nagyaya sakin dito kaya mag enjoy ka diyan, don’t mind me.”

“But--”

Naputol ang sasabihin sana ni Baekhyun ng biglang tumayo si Kyungsoo at itinaas ang baso.

“Cheers!” hiyaw pa nito.

Nag cheers din ang mga kasamahan nila sa table. Hindi lang kasi sila ni Baekhyun ang nagdesisyong magbar ngayon. Syempre sobrang boring naman kung silang dalawa lang kaya inimbitahan nila ang mga kasamahan nila.

Pagkatapos makipag-cheers ni Kyungsoo sa mga kasama niya ay dumiretso na siya sa dancefloor. Wala na ring nagawa si Baekhyun kasi tinignan siya ni Kyungsoo na may kasamang _“please just this time, hayaan mo ako_ ” look.

Sobrang ingay ng paligid, mapapasayaw ka talaga sa mga music na pinatutugtog. The party is in full blasts. Rinig na rinig din niya ang mga hiyawan na may kasamang ungol sa paligid. Maraming nagsasayawan, may iba ngang naghahalikan pa sa dancefloor. Kitang-kita ito mismo ni Kyungsoo dahil maski sa harapan niya may nagmi-make out pero di nalang niya ito pinansin at nagpakalunod nalang siya sa maingay na dance music.

Nagulat na lamang si Kyungsoo ng sa kalagitnaan ng kanyang pagsasayaw ay may naramdaman siyang kamay sa beywang niya. Noong una ay di niya ito pinansin dahil baka di iyon sinasadya pero mas lalong lumapit ang lalaki sa likuran niya. Nagpatuloy siya sa pagsasayaw habang mas lalong nararamdaman ang init ng katawan ng lalaki na sinasabayan ang bawat pagsayaw niya.

“Damn!” Kyungsoo whispered.

This is not the first time na nangyari ito. He has been into different clubs at di talaga maiiwasang may ganitong mangyari but this is the first time na nakaramdam siya ng init ng katawan. This is the first time he felt different.

Umikot si Kyungsoo ng hindi tumitigil sa pagsayaw para maharap ang kung sino ang lalaki na kanina pa siya hinahawakan. Nakaputing button down shirt ito, na may pagka messy ang hair. Di niya maikakailang gwapo ang lalaking nasa harap niya. Matangos din ang ilong, mapupungay ang mga mata at ang kanyang labing mamula mula na tiyak masarap pag hinahalikan. He must be a good kisser.

Ang akala niyang lalayo na ito dahil humarap siya ay mali. Mas lalo pa nitong pinagdikit ang katawan nila. Napakagat labi nalang si Kyungsoo sa kakaibang sensasyong nararamdaman niya.

Naglakbay ang mga kamay ng lalaki. Kung kanina ay nasa beywang niya lang ito ay ngayon napapadpad na sa kanyang pwetan at ang isa ay tumaas malapit sa dibdib niya. Damn again! Gustong-gusto ni Kyungsoo na ipagtulakan ang lalaki ngunit may kung ano sa kanya na pumipigil para gawin ito.

_“I am with Chanyeol. May boyfriend ako. I have Chanyeol.”_

Patuloy niyang iniisip pero iba ang kinikilos niya. Inilagay ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kamay sa batok ng lalaki at mas lalo pa niyang pinagdikit ang kanilang katawan.

“Let’s go somewhere private.”bulong ng lalaki sa kanya.

Napakagat naman si Kyungsoo sa kanyang ibabang labi. The man is very tempting. Kahit kailanman ay di siya nakaramdam ng ganitong tukso sa buong buhay niya. Presensya at boses pa lamang ng lalaki ay sobrang turn-on na. Kahit ni minsan ay di niya ito naramdaman sa kanino mang lalaki maski sa boyfriend niyang si Chanyeol.

Bago pa makasagot si Kyungsoo ay inilapat na ng lalaki ang kanyang labi sa labi niya. The man softly bit Kyungsoo’s lower lip. Napaungol na lamang siya sa ginawa ng lalaki. Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo sa kung ano ang gagawin kaya imbes na magpumiglas ay gumanti na rin siya sa paghalik. It was a short but deep kiss.

Kinapos ng hininga si Kyungsoo mula sa halik na iyon. Parang nahihilo siya, siguro ay dala narin ng alcohol na ininom niya at isama mo pa ang nakakalasing na halik ng lalaking nasa harapan niya. Sa sobrang pagkahilo ay muntik ng matumba si Kyungsoo ngunit napasub-sob na lamang siya sa dibdib ng lalaki.

Shit! Ang tigas.

Hinawakan ng lalaki ang dalawang braso niya saka siya iniangat. Ngumiti ito ng bahagya sa kanya. Iyong ngiting dadalhin ka talaga sa kama.

Dala na rin ng pagkahilo ay di na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nasa isang hotel na pala siya kasama noong estrangherong lalaking kasayaw niya kanina. Di niya maisip kung paano at kailan sila nakarating sa hotel na iyon. Ang alam niya lang ay nag-uunahan na silang maghubad ng kani-kanilang mga damit.

“Calm down baby ”ani ng lalaki.

Nang maikalas ni Kyungsoo ang panghuling botones sa damit ng lalaki ay agad siya nitong siniil ng halik. Nalulunod si Kyungsoo sa bawat halik ng lalaki. Mararamdaman mo talaga ang uhaw mula sa mga halik nito. Kaya di na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na umungol at mapadaing.

“Ohh”

“Ahhh.”

Napaupo ang lalaki sa dulo ng kama habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nakaupo na sa kanyang hita. The man’s big hand cupped Kyungsoo’s ass. Minamasahe niya ito at halatang nag-eenjoy siya sa ginagawa niya.

Bahagyang lumayo ang lalaki kay Kyungsoo, tinignan nito ang kanyang mga mata at bahagyang ngumiti. Akala ni Kyungsoo ay dun na natatapos ang lahat, pero mali siya. Lumipat sa leeg ng ang labi ng lalaki dahilan para mas lalo siyang mapaungol. Ramdam na ramdam na rin ni Kyungsoo ang umbok sa may hita nito. Both are already turned on. Huli na para itigil ito kasi maski siya ay ayaw ng huminto.

Naglakbay ang kamay ng lalaki papunta sa gitna ng hita ni Kyungsoo.

“Ohhh”

“Shit!”

Napakagat labi na lamang si Kyungsoo ng hawakan ng lalaki gamit ang kanyang isang kamay ang pagkakalaki niya. Habang ang isa ay nasa likod niya nakasuporta. Tinaas-baba nito ang kanyang kamay at wala ng ibang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi umongol na lang. Kahit may underwear pa siya ay ramdam na ramdam niya ang init ng kamay nito.

Sinasabunutan niya ang lalaki sa tuwing binibinilisan nito ang pagtaas-baba ng kamay. Sari-saring emosyon ang kanyang nararamdaman ngayon at hindi niya malaman kung ano ang gagawin. Ang tanging alam niya lang ay di na niya kayang pigilan ang sarili niya. Nagiging alipin siya ng kanyang sariling pagnanasa.

“Please. I want you inside me.” daing ni Kyungsoo.

“Patience baby, patience.”

Marahang inilapag ng lalaki sa malambot na kama si Kyungsoo bago siya tumayo para hubarin ang natitirang saplot sa katawan. Napamura na lamang si Kyungsoo ng makita ang kabuuan ng pagkakalaki niya.

ANG LAKI!

Dahan-dahang gumapang ang lalaki at hinubad nito ang natitirang underwear ni Kyungsoo. Tumambad sa kanya ang pagkakalaki nito at pinagmasdan niya ito ng ilang segundo.

“Beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Nahiya naman si Kyungsoo ng sabihin iyon ng lalaki kaya napapikit siya.

Patuloy na gumapang ang lalaki at inangkin ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo habang ang mga kamay nito ay pinaglalaruan ang kanyang pagkakalaki. Walang ibang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang umungol. Dahan-dahang bumaba ang mga halik ng lalaki papunta sa kanyang leeg hanggang sa makarating ito sa kanyang pagkakalaki.

“Fuck!” sabi ng lalaki bago niya ito isubo ng buo.

“Shit!”

Kyungsoo lost his sanity. Sobrang lasing at baliw na siya sa mga nangyayari ngayon. Di na niya alam kung anong gagawin o kung anong sasabihin. The only thing that he knows is that this man is fucking him and he obviously enjoying it.

This is the first time something like this happened. He never fucked anyone else before, maski sa boyfriend niyang si Chanyeol ay di pa umaabot sa ganito. Ilang beses na nilang sinubukan ni Chanyeol pero nauuwi lamang sa wala dahil ayaw niya muna isuko ang Bataan. But with this stranger, it only took minutes bago siya bumigay.

Nang tumigil na ang lalaki sa kanyang ginagawa ay may inabot ito. Isang lube at pinahid niya ito sa kung saan nangangailangan.

“Do you want me to continue?” the guy asking for Kyungsoo’s permission.

“Please. I beg you.” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Slowly, the man pushed himself inside Kyungsoo’s hole. Napaiyak nalang si Kyungsoo dahil sa sakit ng kanyang naramdaman. This is his first time and it fucking hurts so much.

“I’m sorry baby. I’ll be gentle” the man said when he saw Kyungsoo’s tears.

He slowly rocked inside Kyungsoo’s hole. Slowly that Kyungsoo will not be hurt anymore.

“Ahhh!” Kyungsoo moaned.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” ani ng lalaki pero lumingo-lingo si Kyungsoo.

Yes, masakit pero mas nangingibabaw ang sarap kesa sa sakit na nararamdaman niya. When the man felt that his going to reach his climax, he rocked slightly faster inside Kyungsoo until he finally reached the peak. Bumagsak ito sa tabi ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos at pareho silang naghahabol ng hininga. Nais pa sana tignan ni Kyungsoo ang katabi pero dala ng pagod at kalasingan ay nakatulog agad siya.


	2. 2

Nagising si Kyungsoo ng tumama sa mukha niya ang init mula sa labas ng hotel kung nasaan siya ngayon. Laking gulat niya ng masilayang wala siyang damit at tanging ang comforter lamang ang nakatakip sa kanya. Nilingon niya ang kanyang katabi at nakitang walang tao rito.

“Shit! Anong nangyari?” mahina niyang tanong sa sarili. Dahan-dahan niyang inaalala ang nangyari kagabi.

The last thing he remembered is nag-inuman sila sa bar tapos sumayaw siya sa dancefloor, may humawak sa beywang niya at hinali—

“TANGINA!!!”he shouted when he suddenly remembered everything.

“Already awake?”

Napabalikwas na lamang siya ng biglang may biglang nagsalita. Fuck!

“Who are you? What am I doing here?” Kyungsoo said hysterically.

Dahan-dahan naming lumapit ang lalaki sa kanya dahilan para mapatayo si Kyungsoo habang nakatakip parin ang comforter sa kanya.

“Relax. I’m Jongin. Jongin Kim.” iniabot nito ang kanyang kanang kamay pero di ito tinanggap ni Kyungsoo.

“Nice to meet you Kyungsoo Do.”

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo ng marinig niyang banggitin ng lalaki ang kanyang pangalan.

“How did you know my name?”

“Oh that. I saw your wallet at may ID ka pala dun. You worked in Cebu Pacific pala.”

Damn! He knows my name and he knows how to speak Filpino. Yan na lamang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.

“Where’s my wallet? At nasaan ang mga damit ko?”

Bago paman sumagot ang lalaki ay nakita na agad ni Kyungsoo ang mga damit niya sa sofa. Dali-dali niya itong kinuha at tumakbo papasok sa banyo. Mabilis siyang nakasuot ng damit at lumabas din kalaunan.

“Here’s your wallet” salubong ng lalaki sa kanya na naghihintay sa labas ng banyo.

Agad itong kinuha ni Kyungsoo at nagpasalamat bago tumakbo papalabas ng hotel room. Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na sumunod sa paglabas ang lalaki at tinawag pa siya pero di na niya ito nilingon at mas lalong binilisan ang pagtakbo.

Nang makalabas na si Kyungsoo mula so hotel na iyon ay biglang nagvibrate ang cellphone niyang nasa bulsa niya. Tawag ito mula kay Baekhyun kaya agad niya itong sinagot.

“Putangina Kyungsoo! Buti naman at sumagot ka after 69 missed calls ha. Nasaan ka ba? I’m worried about you! Akala ko tumalon ka na sa tulay at nagpakamatay. Nasaan ka ba ha? Baka nakakalimutan mo may flight tayo mamayang hapon? Hoy sagot!”

“Baekhyun calm down, I’m okay. May nangyari lang. Pabalik na rin ako sa airport dun nalang tayo magkita. Bye” di na niya hinintay na sumagot si Baekhyun at agad na niyang pinatay ang tawag saka pumara ng taxi.

_____

“Earth to Kyungsoo! Hello?!”napabalik na lamang sa realidad ang kanina pang tulala na si Kyungsoo na di namalayang kanina pa pala siya kinakausap ni Baekhyun.

Magmula ng dumating siya sa airport hanggang sa makasakay sa eroplano ay wala siyang imik. Halatang spaced out siya. Iniisip niya ang nangyari kagabi. He was drunk. He danced then someone held his waist then the next thing happened was they fucked.

Fuck! He had sex for the first time in life and with some stranger. Di niya lubos maisip na naisuko niya ang pinakaiingatan niya sa isang estrangherong nakasayawa lang niya sa bar.

“Huh?”tanging sagot ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun.

“Anong huh? Kanina pa ako nagsasalita dito ni hindi mo man lang pala ako pinapakinggan? Ano bang nangyari? Bakit ba tulala ka?”

“Nothing.”

Bahagyang nagmura si Baekhyun.

“Anong nothing? Ano ba talagang nangyari sayo kagabi? Saan ka ba nagpunta? I was looking for you the whole time hanggang sa inantok ako tas pagkagising ko wala ka parin sa table natin”

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo at tinignan lamang si Baekhyun.

“Hoy gaga! Yang mukha mo naman parang isinuko mo na yung bataan—” napanganga na lamang si Baekhyun at hindi matapos tapos ang sasabihin. Yumuko si Kyungsoo at halatang guilty.

“OMG! Don’t tell me, you slept with someone else kagabi? Hoy gaga ka! Sino?? Paano? Bakit?” sunod-sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Napapikit na lamang si Kyungsoo at dahan-dahang iniangat ang mukha upang magtama ang mga mata nila.

Kyungsoo was about to cry. Sa tuwing naalala niya yung nangyari sa kanila nung lalaking yun ay di maiwasang mandiri siya sa sarili niya. Bumigay siya sa isang lalaking di naman niya kilala samantalang sa boyfriend niya na higit siyam na taon ay di man lang niya ito ibinigay.

“Kyungsoo…”sambit ni Baekhyun sa kanya saka siya kinomfort.

“I was drunk Baekhyun but it isn’t an excuse. Galit na galit ako kay Chanyeol tuwing nagkakama siya ng iba pero nagawa ko rin naman pala yun. I am a cheater, Baek. Parehos lang kami. I hate myself.”

“Kyungsoo, lasing ka nun. Di mo alam ang ginagawa mo. Magkaiba kayo ni Chanyeol. Ikaw, nagawa mo yun dala ng kalasingan pero siya paulit-ulit niyang ginagawa kahit di siya sa lasing. You’re totally different from him.”

Hindi na mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na mapaiyak sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Galit na galit siya sa sarili niya. Hindi lang dahil bumigay siya kundi dahil itago man niya alam niya sa sarili niyang nagustuhan naman niya ang nangyari kagabi. Walang dapat ibang sisihin kundi ang sarili niya.

Malipas ang apat o higit pa na oras ay naglanding ang eroplanong sinasakyan nila sa NAIA. Kahit pa busy si Kyungsoo upang i-cater ang mga needs ng pasahero ay di parin nawawala sa isipan niya ang kasalanan niya lalo na at magkikita sila ng boyfriend niya pagkababa niya mismo.

“Dito na muna ako Kyungsoo, hintayin ko lang yung sundo ko. Nandiyan na ba si Chanyeol?”sabi ni Baekhyun ng papalabas na sila ng airport.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “He texted at nasa parking lot daw siya.”

“You sure you’re okay? I mean di mo pa siya na co-confront sa cheating na ginawa niya. Kung hindi nagsend yung si unknown sayo, ay hindi mo malalaman.”

“By the way sino kaya yang si unknown noh? Pasalamat ka sa kanya kasi natuklasan mo ang panloloko ng jowa mo sayo.” Dagdag ni Baekhyun.

“I don’t need to confront him Baek. Ilang beses ko na rin ginawa yun, wala naming nagbabago. Mas lalong ayaw ko siyang i-confront dahil ako mismo nagloko.” mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo saka naman siya niyakap ni Baekhyun.

“What happened in Indonesia, stays in Indonesia. And I’m sure di na kayo magkikita nung lalaking yun Kyungsoo. Cheer up, friend. “ ngumiti na lamang si Kyungsoo saka sila naghiwalay ni Baekhyun.

Pagkalabas niya ng airport ay agad siyang nagtungo sa parking lot at hinanap ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol. Di nagtagal ay nakita niya ang itim na Chevrolet corvette stingray. Pagkapasok pa lang ni Kyungsoo ay agad siyang sinalubong ng matamis na halik ni Chanyeol.

“I miss you. How’s your flight?” Chanyeol asked him after the kiss.

“I miss you too. Okay lang naman, medyo nakakapagod.”

“I told you naman Soo na sa office ka nalang dapat magwork. Di ka na mapapagod cause you have a lot of assistants.”

“Chanyeol…”

“Yes, I get it. This is your dream, but Kyungsoo kapag kinasal na tayo ayoko naman na isang linggo sa isang buwan lang kita makakasama. I want you beside me everyday, every hour and every second.” sabi ni Chanyeol habang hinahawakan ang kanyang kamay.

Tumango na lamang si Kyungsoo dahil wala siya sa mood para makipagtalo pa.

“Did you eat already? Gusto mong kumain muna tayo?” Chanyeol asked again.

“I already ate. Gusto ko sana umuwi Yeol. Medyo pagod ako eh.”

“Okay, I’ll take you home para makapagpahinga ka. I still have a meeting this afternoon. Pero susunduin kita mamayang gabi.”

“Bakit?” nakataas na kilay na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Basta. You will know later.”sagot ni Chanyeol saka pinaandar ang sasakyan.

Sa buong biyahe ay tahimik lamang si Kyungsoo. Pasalamat na lamang siya na nag-eexist ang speaker sa sasakyan dahil kyung hindi sobrang tahimik talaga nila. Nagpanggap na lamang siyang natutulog para di magpaghalataan ni Chanyeol na malalim ang iniisip niya.

Nang makarating si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila ay dumiretso siya sa kanyang kwarto at napagdesisyunan na magshower muna. Sa bawat patak ng tubig at bawat haplos ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang katawan ay di niya maiwasang maisip ang maiinit na kamay na naglakbay sa kanyang buong katawan kagabi. Those touch, touch kisses, those moans…lahat ay naalala niya.

Habang nilalakbay ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang katawan ay di na niya namalayang nakatigil na pala ito sa kanyang pagkakalaki. Marahan niya itong hinawakan at tinaas-baba, damn! Naalala na naman niya kung paano siya umungol noong isinubo ito ng buo ng lalaki kagabi. Nang bumalik ang ulirat ni Kyungsoo ay dali-dali siyang nagpunas sa sarili niya.

“Putangina! Bakit ganun ang iniisip ko?”sabi niya.

Matapos maligo si Kyungsoo ay napagdesisyunan niyang matulog. Dala narin ng pagod at syempre ayaw na niyang maisip ang mga nangyari kagabi.

6pm ng magising si Kyungsoo dahil sa tawag ni Chanyeol.

“Hi! Are you ready na?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kabilang linya.

Oo nga pala, nakalimutan niyang may usapan pala sila ni Chanyeol ngayon. Nag-oo na lamang si Kyungsoo kahit kakagising lamang niya at dalidali siyang nag-ayos ng sarili. Di nagtagal ay may bumusena sa labas ng bahay nila, di na niya kailangan pang tignan kung sino dahil alam niyang si Chanyeol ito.

Pinagbuksan siya ni Chanyeol ng pintuan sa front seat. Ngumiti siya rito at ginantihan naman ito ni Chanyeol.

“Saan tayo pupunta?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nasa byahe sila.

“You’ll know when we get there.” nakangiting sagot ni Chanyeol.

Hindi nagtagal ay huminto sila sa harap ng paboritong restaurant ni Kyungsoo. Dali naming napangiti siya ng makitang dito ang punta nila. Inilahad ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kamay kay Kyungsoo matapos itong pagbuksan ng pintuan.

“Shall we?” tinanggap naman ito ni Kyungsoo at pumasok na sila sa loob ng restaurant.

“Good evening, Mr. Park. This way.” salubong sa kanila ng isang staff sa restaurant at sumunod naman sila kung saan ito papunta.

Laking gulat ni Kyungsoo ng makita ang kanyang mga magulang niya ganun din ang mga magulang ni Chanyeol. Kasama narin ang kanyang malalapit na pinsan. Nakangiti ang mga ito at halatang hinihintay sila.

“Anak!” masayang bati sa kanya ng mommy niya sabay halik sa pisngi niya.

“Ano ito mommy?” he asked his mother.

Pero bago paman sumagot ang mommy ni Kyungsoo ay biglang tumugtog ang paboritong kanta ni Kyungsoo. Nasa gilid pala nila ang paboritong banda niyang Ben&Ben na kasalukuyang kumakanta ng Araw-araw.

_Mahiwaga, pipiliin ka sa araw-araw…_

Habang kumakanta ang Ben&Ben ay bigla namang lumapit si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo saka siya hinarap nito.

“June 21, 2012. I will never ever forget that day. Sa araw na iyan sinagot ako ng taong pinakamamahal ko, sinagot ako ng taong gusto ko makasama habang buhay. Sa araw na iyan, sinagot mo ko Kyungsoo. Naalala mo? Sa restaurant mismong ito, dito mo ako sinagot ng “oo””

Paano ba naman makakalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang araw na iyon. Yun ang araw na naging sila ni Chanyeol officially. Isang taon ding pinagsikapan ni Chanyeol makuha ang “oo” niya at sa araw na iyon naging abot kamay na niya ito.

“I couldn’t ask for a better partner than you Kyungsoo. You’ve been my bestfriend, my boyfriend, my partner, my sanity, my happiness, you are my everything.”

Lumuhod si Chanyeol sa harap ni Kyungsoo saka may dinukot na pulang malit na box sa bulsa. Binuksan niya ito ng dahan-dahan at kitang kita ni Kyungsoo ang isang kumikinang na singsing.

Kyungsoo was shocked. This is not a simple dinner. Chanyeol is proposing to him right now. He’s proposing now.

“I am certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, love. Kyungsoo Do, are you willing to spend yours with me too? Will you marry me?”

Rinig na rinig ni Kyungsoo ang hiyawan sa kanyang paligid. Nilingon niya ang mga tao roon at lahat ng mga ito ay di maitagong kinikilig. His cousins are even saying “say yes”. Nakita rin niya ang mga magulang ni Chanyeol na hinihintay ang sagot niya. Habang ang kanyang daddy ay seryosong tinignan lang siya. Naghihintay sa banggitin ng Kyungsoo ang sagot na dapat niyang sabihin.

Nilingon niya pabalik si Chanyeol at bahagyang nginitian, “Yes. Yes, I wll mary you.”

Mas lalong umingay sa loob ng private room ng sumagot na si Kyungsoo. Kitang-kita sa mukha ni Chanyeol ang saya ng pumayag si Kyungsoo na magpakasal sa kanya. Agad itong tumayo saka niyakap ang kasintahan.

Mabilis ang oras. Matapos ang proposal ay naghapunan silang pamilya sa restaurant na iyon. Saka napagdesisyunang umuwi. Huling lumabasa mula sa restaurant na iyon ay sila Chanyeol.

Nang makauwi si Kyungsoo ay diretso siya sa kwarto niya. Nagpalit agad siya ng ternong penguin pajama saka umupo sa terrace. Pinagmasdan niya ang singsing na suot-suot niya. Diamond ang nasa gitna at kumikinang pa ito. Halatang pinag-gastusan talaga.

Naglalaro sa isipan ni Kyungsoo kung tama bang pumayag siyang magpakasal sa kasintahan. Mahal naman niya si Chanyeol. Sa loob ng ilang taon, tanging iisang lalaki lang ang minahal niya. Pero ewan ba niya at di mawala sa isipan niya ang mukha ng estrangherong lalaki na iyon.

Sa sumunod na araw ay naimbetahan si Kyungsoo ni Chanyeol na pumunta sa kompanya nito. May meeting daw ito kasama ang main investor sa kompanya nila at nais nitong pormal na ipakilala siya bilang future husband nito. Wala naming nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi sundin dahil yun din mismo ang gusto ng daddy niya.

“Good morning Mr. Doh” bati ng assistant ni Chanyeol sa kanya ng pumasok siya sa opisina nito.

“Good morning. Nasaan si Chanyeol?”

“He’s having an emergency meeting right now. Pero patapos narin naman. Mga 15 minutes ay narito na siya. May gusto po ba kayo? Coffee? Tea?” ani ng babaeng assistant ni Chanyeol.

“Just water.” tipid niyang sagot saka umupo sa malaking sofa kaharap ng table ni Chanyeol. Tumango ang assistant saka lumabas.

Iginala ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa opisina ng nobyo. Wala namang bago roon maliban nalang sa tambak na mga papeles na nakalagay sa mesa nito. Di nagtagal ay bumalik ang assistant at nagbigay ng tubig sa kanya saka lumabas ulit. Matapos uminom si Kyungsoo ng tubig ay tumayo siya at nilibot ang loob ng opisina ni Chanyeol.

Huli niyang pinuntahan ang mesa ng nobyo niya at doon niya nakita ang isang picture frame katabi ng computer nito. Ang nasa frame ay larawan nilang dalawa na nakangiti. Kuha ito noong pumunta sila sa Japan noong anniversary nila. Di naman mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na makaramdam ng sakit habang tinitignan ang larawan. They were so happy that time. Noong panahong okay pa ang lahat. How he wished na bumalik sa dati kung ano mang meron silang dalawa.

“You’re here. I’m sorry nagkaroon ng emergency meeting”

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kakapasok lamang na si Chanyeol na halatang nagmamadali pa itong pumunta rito.

Kyungsoo just smiled to him.

“Kanina ka pa?” tanong ni Chanyeol bago halikan ang pisngi ng kasintahan.

“Nope. Kakarating ko lang.”

Sa oras na iyon ay naisipan ni Kyungsoo na kalimutan lahat ng masalimuot na nangyari sa kanila. Now that they’re engaged and it won’t take long for them to get married, he is sure that Chanyeol will not cheat anymore.

At dun naman sa lalaking naka one night stand niya sa Indonesia, sure siyang kahit kailanman ay di na sila magkikita nun. What happened in Indonesia, stays in Indonesia. Ang dapat pagkaabalahan ni Kyungsoo ay ang pagpaplano ng kasal nila at syempre si Chanyeol. Gusto niyang ibigay ang full time niya para sa nobyo.

“Let’s go?”ani ni Chanyeol.

Tumango si Kyungsoo saka tinanggap ito. Bago paman sila makalabas ay huminto si Kyungsoo. Hinarap siya ni Chanyeol at tinanong kung okay lang. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit pero niyakap lamang niya si Chanyeol.

“I love you” Kyungsoo said.

“I love you too.” sagot ni Chanyeol saka bumitiw sa yakap at tuluyan ng naglakad papalabas ng opisina nito.

“And they’re here” iyon ang unang narinig ni Kyungsoo ng makapasok sila sa opisina ng daddy ni Chanyeol.

“Sorry we’re late. Nagkaroon lang ng emergency meeting.”saad ni Chanyeol.

“It’s okay. We didn’t wait for that long and besides my son isn’t here yet.” sagot ng isang nakakatandang lalaki na nakaupo sa may left side ng table, sa gilid ng daddy ni Chanyeol.

Nagtungo sila sa right side ng table, sa harap nung lalaking nagsalita kanina. Nang makaupo sila ay may isang lalaking pumasok. Agad itong dumiretso sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at doon umupo.

“Is this your son, amigo?”tanong ng daddy ni Chanyeol.

“Dad, he’s not Jongin.”

Natawa na lamang ang matandang Park sa sinabi ni Chanyeol pati na rin ang isa pang matandang lalaki kanina.

“Signs of getting old. Makakalimutin na talaga”sagot ng daddy ni Chanyeol.

“He is my nephew. Anak ng kapatid kong nakabase sa Korea.” pagpapakilala ng matandang lalaki sa kakapasok lamang kanina.

“He wants to study business daw kaya ito sinama ko sa meeting natin.” habol pa nito.

“Akala ko ikaw na si Jongin.” ani ng papa ni Chanyeol sa kakapasok lamang na lalaki.

Jongin? Jongin. Parang natahimik si Kyungsoo nang maranig niya ang pangalan na iyon. Parang narinig na niya dati ang pangalan na Jongin. Di lang niya maalala kung saan at kailan but that name sounds so familiar.

“Ito na pala si Jongin eh.”

Napalingon si Kyungsoo sa may pintuan para tignan ang kakapasok lamang na si Jongin.

PUTANGINA!

Yan lang ang lumabas sa kanyang isipan noong makita kung sino nga ba si Jongin. Damn! Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa nakikita niya. The guy in the bar, the guy who he had sex with, the guy he can’t stop thinking about is standing right in front of them in his black tuxedo.

Napalunok na lamang si Kyungsoo lalo na nung nagtama ang mga mata nila.

“I’d like you to meet my son, ang future tagapagmana ng Kim Groups.” pagpapakilala ng matandang lalaki kay Jongin sa kanila.

“Hi! I’m Jongin Kim. Nice to meet you” nang matapos siyang magpakilala ay tumigil ang kanyang tingin kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay gulat na gulat at di makagalaw sa kanyang upuan.

Tumayo si Chanyeol upang magpakilala kay Jongin, “I believe we’ve met before, but I’m Chanyeol. Chanyeol Park”

Inabot ni Jongin ang kamay na nilahad ni Chanyeol sa kanya.   


“And this is my fiancée, Kyungsoo Doh.” pagpapakilala ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Wala naming nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi tumayo at tanggapin ang kamay na nilahad ni Jongin.

Gustong-gusto ni Kyungsoo na makalayo sa lugar na iyon. Parang di siya makahinga sa tuwing naiisip niya na nandun ang lalaking nakasex niya sa Indonesia. Gustong kalmahin ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya pero di niya magawa lalo na kung nakatitig lang sa kanya si Jongin at nakangiti.

“So Kyungsoo, I’ve heard you are a cabin crew. Saan naman ang biyahe mo?” napatingin si Kyungsoo sa nakakatandang Kim ng magtanong ito.

“May rotation kasi kami every after 3 months. Sa ngayon sa Jakarta-Manila ang biyahe ko”

“Oh really? May kompanya din kami sa Indonesia. Baka once makasakay ako sa eroplano kung naasaan ka.” nakangiting sagot ng daddy ni Jongin.

“Depende po sa flight niyo.”

“Marami pala talaga kayong business, Mr. Kim” sabat ni Chanyeol.

Bahagyang tumawa ang daddy ni Jongin. “Oo naman. Syempre pag negosyo ang usapan di dapat tayo magpapahuli. But Jongin is the one taking care of our business there also in Korea.”

Tumango-tango naman si Chanyeol sa sagot ng matandang Kim.

“Actually, galling pa siyang Indonesia at kakarating niya lang last night.” pahabol pa na sabi ni Mr. Kim saka tinignan ang kanina pa walang imik na si Jongin.

“Just went there to fix some problems.” tipid na sagot ni Jongin na nakatitig parin kay Kyungsoo.

Kanina pa ito tingin ng tingin kay Kyungsoo pasalamat nalang sila at di ito napapansin ng kahit na sino man na nadun.

“Bakit yung negosyo niyo sa Indonesia ang napili mong pagtuunan ng pansin. Why not here in the Philippines?” tanong ng daddy ni Chanyeol.

“Let’s just say Indonesia is quite memorable... lalo na ngayon.” sagot ni Jongin saka pinasadahan ng tingin ulit si Kyungsoo.

Kung nauubos lamang ang laway ay baka kanina pa out of stock si Kyungsoo sa kakalunok niya.

“Oh. I’m assuming some girls.” reply ng daddy ni Chanyeol. Hindi na sumagot si Jongin at tumawa na lamang.

Hindi na nakayanan pa ni Kyungsoo ang mga kaganapan sa loob ng kwarto na iyon. In no time ay baka magkaalaman na sa kung anong nangyari sa Indonesia kaya bago mangyari iyon ay tumayo siya.

“I’m sorry. Banyo lang ako saglit.” sabi niya sa nagmadaling lumabas.

Grabe di parin makapaniwala si Kyungsoo na makikita niyang muli ang lalaking iyon. Ang akala niyang magiging payapa na ang buhay niya ay mali pala. Mas magiging complicated ito dahil sa pagdating ni Jongin.

Sumakay sa elevator si Kyungsoo at pinindot niya ang 38th floor kung saan nandun ang rooftop para makapagpahangin sya. Pero bago paman sumara ng tuluyan ang pintuan ay may kamay na humarang dito.

Napamura na lamang siya ng makita kung sino ang may ari ng kamay sa humarang sa pintuan. Walang iba kundi si Jongin. Agad itong pumasok at pumwesto sa likuran ni Kyungsoo.

Pawis na pawis ngayon si Kyungsoo at sa di malamang kadahilanan ay biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya marahil dala ng nerbiyos at kaba.

"Small world. Isn’t it?"pambabasag katahimikan ni Jongin  
  
Pagkarinig ni Kyungsoo sa boses na iyon ay biglang nanlambot ang kanyang mga tuhod. Tagaktak ang mga pawis at mas lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya.  
  
"Never thought I could see you again." dagdag ni Jongin pero di parin ito sinagot ni Kyungsoo.  
  
Tinignan niya kung what floor na siya at mas lalo siyang nafrustrate ng makitang nasa 11th floor palang sila.  
  
"So you have a boyfriend? Or should I say fiancée?” ramdam ni Kyungsoo na gumalaw si Jongin.

“Does he know what happened in-?  
  
"SHUT UP!" napalingon na lamang si Kyungsoo ng muntik na nitong banggitin ang tungkol sa nangyari sa kanila.  
  
"Oh! I guess di niya alam. Should we tell him together?”  
  
"Ano bang gusto mo?"inis na tanong sa kanga ni Kyungsoo.  
  
"YOU."direktang sagot nito sa kanya.  
  
Bahagyang natawa si Kyungsoo sa sagot ni Jongin.  
  
"Siraulo ka ba? Kakasabi mo lang, may fiancée akong tao. "aniya  
  
Dahan-dahan namang lumapit si Jongin sa kanya. Gustuhin man ni Kyungsoo na umatras ay parang nakaglue ang paa niya sa pwestong iyon at ayaw gumalaw.  
  
"Yes, you have a boyfriend.” tumigil ito sa harapan mismo ni Kyungsoo.

“But does he make you feel like this?" nilagay ni Jongin ang kanyang kaliwang kamay sa beywang ni Kyungsoo habang ang kanan naman ay pinanghatak niya rito para magdikit ang kanilang katawan.  
  
Bahagya siyang tinulak ni Kyungsoo pero hindi ito nagtagumpay. Imbes ay nilagay ni Jongin ang kanang kamay sa pwetan ni Kyungsoo at minasahe ito.  
  
"Did he touch you like this before? I bet no."ani pa nito. Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo at napapikit na lamang.

  
Narito na naman kakaibang feeling na naramdaman niya dun sa Indonesia. Parang lahat ay bumabalik. Gustong gusto ng isipan niyang manlaban pero iba ang gusto ng kanyang katawan.  
  
Ang kaninang kaliwang kamay na nasa beywang ay tumaas at napunta sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Jongin was drawing circles around his nipples at dahil dun hindi na mapigilang umungol ni Kyungsoo.

“Oohh”  
  
Jongin smirked. "Did he make you moan like that?"  
  
Habang patuloy siya sa pagdrawing ng circles ay naglakbay naman ang kanyang kanang kamay mula sa pwetan patungo sa naka umbok na nasa gitna ng hita ni Kyungsoo.  
  
"Damn! You are hard already!" mapanuksong sabi ni Jongin ng mahawakan niya ito.  
  
"Ohhh."

Hindi na maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang nararamdaman ngayon.   
  
"Did he make you this hard?" Jongin asked him again. Wala sa huwestiyong lumingo-lingo naman si Kyungsoo.  
  
"Please... I beg you."nalulunod na sa sarap si Kyungsoo at di na niya maitago pang gustong gusto niya ang ginagawa ni Jongin sa kanya.  
  
Lahat ng naramdaman niya sa Indonesia ay nagbabalik ngayon. Gustong gusto niyang hawakan siya nito. Gustong gusto niyang halikan at mas lalong gusto niyang nasaa loob niya ito.  
  
Hindi na sumagot si Jongin sa kanya at agad na sinunggaban siya ng halik. Inilagay ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamay sa batok ni Jongin para mas lalong dumiin ito.

Jongin lifted his ass and Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around his waist. Ngayon ay ramdam na ramdam ni Jongin ang matigas na bagay na nasa gitna ng hita ni Kyungsoo. His manhood brushed against his.

  
"Hmmm." Kyungsoo moaned between their kisses.

“Fuck! You’re driving me crazy, Kyungsoo.”  
  
Ang malikot na kamay ni Jongin ay naglakbay pabalik sa pagkakalaki ni Kyungsoo at mabilis niyang nabuksan ang zipper saka tinaas-baba ito. Milyong milyong boltahe ang dumadaloy sa buong katawan ni Kyungsoo. Di niya alam kung ano ang pagtutuunan ng pansin. Kung yung kamay ba na nagmamasahe sa pwetan niyo, yung halik ba o yung pag taas-baba nito sa pagkakalaki niya.  


“Jongin…”

“Yes baby, say my name.”

“Please…”

Nang biglang tumunog ang elevator hudyat na nakarating na sila sa kung saan sila pupunta ay agad silang lumayo sa isa't-isa at mabilis na inayos ang kanilang sarili. Izinipper ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pants habang si Jongin naman ay inayos ang buhok na grabe napinsala ng pagsabunot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.  
  
May mga employees na sumakay sa elevator kaya kailangan nilang umaktong normal at parang walang nangyari.   
  
Napagdesisyunan ni Kyungsoo na umuwi na lang at di na bumalik sa meeting na iyon. Tinext niya nalang si Chanyeol at sinabing masama ang kanyang pakiramdam. Mas lalong ayaw njyang makaharap si Jongin pagkatapos nung nangyari sa elevator.  
  
Inis na inis na sinampal ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya. Nagpadala na naman siya sa bugso ng damdamin. Nagpadala na naman siya sa kanyang pagnanasa. This isn't a mistake anymore, ginusto na niya ito kaya mas lalong nainis siya sa sarili niya.

Di paman nakakalayo ay napagdesisyunan ni Kyungsoo na dumaan muna sa isang convenience store dahil nakaramdam siya ng uhaw. Magbabayad na sana siya nang pagkakapa niya sa kanyang bulsa ay wala na ang kanyang wallet. Agad na bumalik siya sa kotse para tignan kung nahulog ba roon pero wala siyang nakitang wallet.

“Hindi kaya???”

Dali-daling sumakay si Kyungsoo sa sasakyan niya at mabilis na pinaandar ito para bumalik sa kompanya nila Chanyeol. Ayaw niya mang makasulubobg o makita si Jongin pero mas ayaw niyang mawala yung wallet niya.

Pagka-akyat niya sa palapag kung nasaan ang opisina ni Chanyeol ay naninibago siya na walang tao rito, mostly ay nasa labas ang assistant nito at bumabati sa kanya tuwing napapadaan siya. Marahil ay nautusan ito ni Chanyeol. Di nalang niya ito pinagtuunan ng pansin at dumiretso na lamang sa opisina mismo ng nobyo.

Dahan-dahan niyang binuksan ang pintuan dahil baka may ka meeting ito pero iba pala ang madadatnan niya nang bumukas na ito.

Si Chanyeol na naka-upo sa kanyang swivel chair samantala ang kanyang assistant ay nakaupo sa hita nito. They were kissing. Rinig na rinig ni Kyungsoo ang bawat ungol ng dalawa dahilan upang makaramdam siya ng kirot sa dibdib. Bigla naring tumulo ang kanyang mga luha. This isn’t new to him marahil ay pang anim na beses na niyang nakita mismo na may kahalikang iba si Chanyeol, pero kahit paulit-ulit nandun parin yung sakit.

Imbes na sugurin at pagsasampalin ang dalawa ay pinili na lamang niyang tumakbo palayo. He’s too weak to do some confrontation scene at kahit pa gawin niya iyon ay wala rin. Papatawarin niya parin si Chanyeol, magiging okay sila at mauulit pa rin ang nangyari.

Kasabay ng kanyang mabilis na pagtakbo ay ang di mapigilang pagpatak ng kanyang mga luha. Ilang beses na siyang umiyak at nakakagulat na kahit kailan di siya naubusan ng luha.

Sakto nang papaliko na siya ay nakabangga siya ng isang matigas na dibdib.

“I’m sorry” saad ni Kyungsoo habang pinapahid ang mga luha niya.

“Kyungsoo?”

Boses pa lamang nito ay kilala na ni Kyungsoo. Agad siyang napatingala at tinignan kung tama ba ang kanyang hinala.

Shit! Tama nga.

Si Jongin

“Umiiyak ka ba? What’s wrong?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

“None of your business. ”direktang sabi ni Kyungsoo at balak niya sanang lagpasan lang si Jongin pero hinigit siya nito.

“Ano ba! Saan mo ba ako dadalhin? Bitawan mo ko!” pagpupumiglas ni Kyungsoo pero dahil sa laki at lakas ni Jongin ay wala siyang nagawa.

Pumasok sila sa isang madilim stock room na tanging ang nag-iisang sirang ilaw na lamang ang dahilan kung bakit nakikita pa nila ang isa’t-isa ngayon.

“What happened?” Jongin asked him while holding his arms.

“Wala. Masyadong ka lang chismoso.” sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Bahagyang napakamot sa batok si Jongin at tinignan ng diretso sa mga mata si Kyungsoo.

“How many times did he do this you?”

“Huh?”

“How many fucking times did he fucking cheat on you?!” may halong inis sa tono ng pagsasalita ni Jongin.

Gulat naman ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Di niya akalaing alam nito ang rason kung bakit siya luhaan at nasasaktan ngayon.

“Paano mo nalaman?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“How?!”

“Okay. You won’t cry that much if he wasn’t cheating on you, unless he broke up with you after finding out what we did in Indonesia and in the elevator earlier”

“Shut up!”

“Now tell me,pang-ilang beses na to?”

Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo bagkus ay mas lalo na lamang siyang humagulgol sa pag-iyak. Yes, nasasaktan siya pero mas naiiyak siya pag naiisip na alam ni Jongin ang pinaggagawa ni Chanyeol. Dahil kung may tao mang nais niyang wag makaalam ng kamartyran niya ay si Jongin iyon.

Naistatwa naman sa kanyang tinatayuan si Kyungsoo ng biglang may dalawang brasong pumulupot sa kanya.

Jongin was hugging him.

“Stop crying.” mahinahon na sambit ni Jongin pero imbes tumigil si Kyungsoo ay mas lalo pa itong umiyak.

Nagtagal sila ng ilang minuto sa kanilang pwesto. Habang humahagulhol si Kyungsoo ay patuloy naman sa paghimas sa likuran niya si Jongin.

Di akalain ni Kyungsoo na ang lalaking pinaka-ayaw niyang makita ngayon ay ang taong nandyan sa kanya at sinasamahan siya sa isa sa mga pinakamasakit na araw sa buhay niya.

Nang mahimasmasan si Kyungsoo ay agad itong bumitiw sa yakap at lumayo. Inayos niya ang kanyang sarili at pinahid ang kanyang mga luha. Nag-offer ng panyo si Jongin at tinanggap naman niya.

“I’m sorry. Nadumihan tuloy ang damit mo.”

“No problem at all Kyungsoo.”

“Of course there is. This is not your business pero nadamay kita.”

“But you are my business” diretsahang sagot ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Ano?”

“Kyungsoo just leave him. He’s not good for you. Cancel your damn wedding!”

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin, Kung tutuusin ay tama rin naman siya pero naiinis siya kasi naiisip niyang baka sinasabi lang iyon ni Jongin para mapunta siya sa kanya.

“Then what? Sasama ako sayo? No, Jongin. I barely know you. You’re just the guy who I fucked in Indonesia. You’re just a mistake.”

“Alam mo. Thankful ako sa pagcomfort mo sakin. But I don’t need your advice. Kahit kailan hindi ko iiwan si Chanyeol at mas lalong di ko siya iiwan para sayo. Just please do me a favor, leave me alone.”

Matapos sabihin ni Kyungsoo ang mga salitang iyon ay agad siyang lumabas mula sa stock room. Uuwi na sana siya pero naalala niyang ang wallet na kanyang sadya ay di pa niya nakukuha.

Taas noo siyang naglakad pabalik sa opisina ni Chanyeol at dun niya nakita ang assistant nitong nakaupo sa labas. Ngumiti ito sa kanya na parang walang nangyari. Pero imbes na ngitian ito pabalik ni Kyungsoo ay dumiretso lamang siya sa loob ng opisina ni Chanyeol.

“Soo? What are you doing here?” gulat na sabi ni Chanyeol habang inaayos ang butones ng kanyang polo. Halatang kakatapos lang ng session nila nung assistant nya.

“Naiwan ko kasi yung wallet ko eh, kaya binalikan ko. Aalis rin naman ako agad”

“Here! Found it!” sabi ni Kyungsoo ng makita na niya ang wallet niya.

“Gotta go!”pahabol pa niya.

“Gusto mo bang ihatatid kita” offer ni Chanyeol pero tinanggihan niya ito.

“Wag na. I know busy ka. Ayaw kong abalahin ka pa.”


	3. 3

“Wait! What?”

“Baekhyun yung boses mo baka marinig ka nila daddy.”

Kasalukuyang nasa bahay nila Kyungsoo si Baekhyun dahil napagdesisyunan nitong mamasyal ngayon. At dahil nandirito na rin naman siya ay ikinwento nalang ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari kahapon.

“Wait, let me process it muna ha.”

“So the guy you slept with in Indonesia is here in Philippines, His name is Jongin and investor siya ng kompanya nil ani Chanyeol. You’ve met him again yesterday and guess what, nagmake out kayo sa elevator. Jusko! Lord have mercy on you.”

“Not just that, yung magaling mong jowa na no permanent kama nahuli mong kahilakan ang assistant niya. Mama Mia naman engaged na kayo tas nanloloko parin.”

Napayuko na lamang si Kyungsoo at wala siyang mukhang maiharap sa kaibigan.

“Never imagined your life will be this complicated Soo”

“Anyways, good kisser ba si fafa Jongin?” pahabol pa nito.

“Baekhyun!” saway ni Kyungsoo at tumawa na lamang ang kaibigan.

“Bakit? Nagtatanong lang naman. Curious parin ako sa kapangyarihang taglay niya at bakit bumigay sa kanya.”

“I was drunk.” pang-rarason nito.

“Hindi ka nga lasing nung nagka moment kayo sa elevator pero tinigasan ka parin.”panunukso ni Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes on him. “Whatever.”

“But Soo, never ba pumasok sa isipan mo na baka kaya nagtagpo ang landas niyong dalawa at dahil may rason? What if siya pala yung si Mr. Stick to One na hinahanap mo.”seryosong saad ni Baekhyun.

Tinignan lamang siya ni Kyungsoo. Ni minsan hindi naniniwala si Kyungsoo sa destiny. Kaya hindi sumagi sa isip niya na tadhana ang dahilan kung bakit sila pinagtatagpo ni Jongin.

“Na baka kaya mo sa kanya isinuko ang pinakaiingatan mong virginity mo ay baka dahil di siya yung tipong pang one night stand lang, kundi pangmatagalan?”

“Naisip mo ba yun?”pangungulit ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Lumingo-lingo si Kyungsoo.

“Hindi! Atsaka bakit ko yun iisipin? May Chanyeol na ako!”

“Duh! Martyr talaga eh.”

“Hater ka lang talaga ni Chanyeol.” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Whatever. Uminom nalang tayo”

“Soo, uwi na tayo? Baka malasing ka pa eh. Atsaka hinahanap nako sa bahay”

Kahit malakas ang music sa bar kung saan sila nag-iinuman ni Baekhyun ay rinig na rinig parin nito ang sinabi ng kaibigan.

“Mauna ka na Baek, tapusin ko lang to!”sagot ni Kyungsoo bago inumin ang isang baso ng cuervo.

“Eh ayoko iwan kita dito noh, The last time nag club tayo naiwala mo virginity mo, baka kung ano pang mangyari sayo this time.”

Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang balikat ni Baekhyun.

“I’ll be fine Baek atsaka di naman ako lasing. Kaya sige na, umuwi ka na. I can handle myself.”

“Pero-“

“Okay lang talaga ako Baekhyun. Tapusin ko lang tong isang bote, uuwi rin ako. Huwag mo kong alahanin.”

Wala na ring nagawa si Baekhyun kundi paniwalaan ang sinabi ng kaibigan. Kinakailangan na rin siyang umuwi dahil naghihintay sa kanya ang kanyang nanay kaya nagpaalam na rin siya ng tuluyan kay Kyungsoo.

Nang maiwang mag-isa si Kyungsoo ay nagpatuloy siya sa pag-inom.

“Alone?” saad ng lalaking biglang tumabi sa kanya

“Nope.”

“Really, bakit mag-isa ka lang?”tanong ng lalaki.

“CR”

“Liar. I saw your friend kakaalis lang and now you’re alone. Maybe you want some company. O baka ayaw mo rito” anito.

Medyo naiirita na si Kyungsoo sa lalaking katabi niya ngayon kaya hindi niya ito pinansin. Kaya laking gulat na lamang niya na hawakan siya nito sa braso.

“Let’s go to my place”

“Don’t touch me” inis na saad niya rito.

“Promise you will enjoy” nakangiting saad ng lalaki sa kanya.

“Let me go.”

Nagpupumiglas si Kyungsoo pero ayaw talaga siyang bitawan ng lalaki. Natatakot na siya sa ngiti nito. Yung ngiting para may gagawin talagang masama anytime.

“Wag ka ng magmatigas pa, sisiguraduhin nating mapapasig—”

Bago pa nito matapos ang sasabihin ay may biglang tumulak dito dahilan para mapabitiw ito sa pagkakahawak ng braso ni Kyungsoo

“He said ‘let him go’. Alin ba sa tatlong salitang yun ang di mo maintindihan?”

Pagkalingon ni Kyungsoo sa lalaking nakatayo sa gilid niya ay laking gulat na lamang niya na makitang si Jongin ito.

“At sino ka? Bakit ka nakikialam rito?”galit na tanong nung lalaki

“Sino ako? Boyfriend niya. Bakit?” saka hinawakan nito ang kamay ni Kyungsoo.

“Sa susunod kasi alamin mo muna kung kanino yang hinahawakan mo.”

“Ang yabang mo” bago paman makasagot si Jongin ay naglanding na sa kanyang mukha ang kamao ng lalaking kanina ay sinuntok niya.

Gumanti naman si Jongin at tuluyang nagsuntukan sila. Inaawat sila ni Kyungsoo pati na rin ng mga tao sa bar kaya napaghilaway silang dalawa.

Agad silang umalis sa lugar na iyon at pumunta sa condo ni Jogin para gamutin ang sugat sa mukha nito.

Napadaing nalang si Jongin ng gamutin ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga sugat. Kasalukuyan silang nasa condo nito ngayon at nakaupo sa sofa.

“Aray!”

“Tiisin mo iyan.”

“Dahan-dahan naman. I saved your life kaya don’t be harsh on me.” Jongin said.

“Sino ba kasing nagsabing makipagsuntukan ka? And besides kaya ko ang sarili ko. You don’t have to save me.”

Nagpout na lamang si Jongin. “Ikaw na nga itong tinulungan, ikaw pa galit. Kahit thank you lang sapat na sakin.”

“Thank you”

“Ah araay!”

“Ayan okay na yan. Expect mo mga 3 or more days pa yan gagaling.” sabi naman ni Kyungsoo habang binabalik ang mga gamit sa loob ng first aid kit.

“Siraulong lalaking yun, dinumihan pa ang mukha ko.”reklamo ni Jongin

“Kasalanan mo rin.”bulong ni Kyungsoo pero rinig na rinig parin.

“Kasalanan bang ipagtangol kita? He was about to drag you out there kung di ako dumating baka narape ka na.”

“Whatever Jongin.”

Tumayo si Kyungsoo para ibalik ang first aid kit.

“San ko ba isasauli itong first aid kit mo?”

“Just put it there” utos ni Jongin.

Nilagay naman ni Kyungsoo ang first aid kit sa may cabinet nito at di naiwasang mapatingin sa isang picture frame. Si Jongin na may kasamang nakakatandang babae ang nasa larawan. They’re both smiling in the picture at halatang masayang masaya sila.

“Mommy mo?”

“Yep” tipid na sagot ni Jongin saka umupo sa mesa ng condo niya.

“Magkamukha kayo. But nasaan siya?” curious na tanong ni Kyungsoo at umupo sa katapat na upuan ni Jongin.

“Indonesia.”

“Ah kasama mong namamahala sa business niyo?” Kyungsoo asked once again.

“Nope. With her new family.”

“Oh.”

Kyungsoo was shocked upon hearing his answer. So ibig sabihin hiwalay ang kanyang mga magulang?

“My parents are separated since I was 9. My mom re-married to a Filipino but they lived in Indonesia now.” Jongin explained.

“I’m sorry.”

Ngumiti na lamang si Jongin sa kanya. “Nothing to be sorry about. It’s been years na rin and komportable na akong pag-usapan ang tungkol diyan.”

“Bakit sila naghiwalay?”

“My dad cheated.”

“He cheated with my mom’s friend then nahuli sila ni mommy, pinatawad niya but my dad kept on cheating on her then ayun they decided to file a divorce at di rin nagtagal naghiwalay ng tuluyan.”

“After their divorce, my mom left our house. Isasama niya sana ako but my dad threatened her. Kaya ito, naiwan ako sa daddy ko. Naalala ko nga before pag nagkakausap kami ni mommy dahil sa tulong ng mga yaya namin. Ayaw kasi ni daddy na may koneksyon ako kay mom.”

“Ba’t galit ang daddy mo sa mommy mo eh siya naman ang nagloko?”

“Pride.”tipid na sagot nito.

“It must be so hard for you.”

He didn’t know but he felt a soft spot in his heart when he heard Jongin’s story. Naiisip ni Kyungsoo na sobrang hirap siguro ng sitwasyon ni Jongin at di niya maiwasang maawa sa binata.

“Somehow. Tuwing may family day sa school namin, mga yaya at driver ko ang umaattend. Tuwing nagkakasakit ako, sila din nag-aalaga sakin. Elementary and High school graduation ko yung yaya ko nagsuot ng medal sakin. Sa college graduation ko lang umattend si daddy.”

“Kaya ba pinili mong patakbuhin ang negosyo niyo sa Indonesia ay dahil nandun ang mommy mo.”

“Yep.” nakangiting sagot ni Jongin.

“Alam ba ng daddy mo ito?”

Jongin shook his head. “No. He doesn’t know my mom is in Indonesia. Ang alam niya nasa Qatar ito. And I have two siblings pala dun.”

Agad naming dinukot n Jongin ang phone nito sa kanyang bulsa at pinakita kay Kyungsoo ang picture ng dalawang batang lalaki.

“Heto sila. Ang cute noh?”

“Twice a month kaming nagkikita nila mommy. Everytime may meeting ako outside our company ay dumadaan ako sa kanila para di mahalata ni dad. My stepdad is actually nice, tanggap niya ko kahit di niya ako anak. Dun ko naramdaman na may pamilya ako na uuwian.”

“I’m sorry.”

Suddenly, Kyungsoo felt like saying sorry.

“For what?”

“For judging you. I thought puro laro ka lang sa buhay. Mayaman ka, gwapo ka halos nasayo na ang lahat pero di ko akalain na malaki pala ang kulang sayo. “

“You don’t have to be sorry Kyungsoo. Actually, sanay na rin naman ako. People thought of me as someone na di marunong magseryoso sa buhay. No plans on getting married, no plans on being inlove…until I found you.”

“Jongin…”

“Yeah I know you’re already off limits. Swerte ni Chanyeol noh? Nasa kanya yung taong gustong gusto ko.”

“Jongin…”mahinang sambit ni Kyungsoo.

“Ikaw? What’s your story Kyungsoo?”pagchi-change topic naman ng binata.

“Wala naming interesting sa buhay ko eh. Just a simple cabin crew na kinokontrol ng ama ang buhay niya. Isama mo na rin na niloloko ng jowa niya.”

“Pretty interesting.”

“Kaya ganun nalang talaga ang kagustuhan kong maging cabin crew, atleast pag nasa trabaho ako no one is controlling me. I can do whatever I want to do and I can be who I am.”

“Your life sucks.” saad ni Jongin sa kanya.

Natawa na lamang si Kyungsoo saka tumango. “Yeah. You’re not lying.”

DI nagtagal ay napagdesiyunan ni Kyungsoo na umuwi na. Medyo late na rin at baka magalit pa ang daddy niya pag nalamang wala pa siya sa kanilang bahay.

“You sure you don’t want me to take you home?” nasa lobby na sila ngayon at kanina pa nito inaalok na ihatid siya sa kanilang bahay.

“No need. Baka Makita pa tayo ni daddy o ni Chanyeol, malaking gulo pa.”

“Hindi ka ba naninibago?” biglang tanong ni Jongin.

“Naninibago saan?”

“This is our third meeting and the first time we didn’t uhm… you know.” may halong panunukso ang tono nito.

“So dapat ba pag nagkikita tayo, nagse-sex tayo?”

“If that’s what you want.” pang-aasar ni Jongin sa kanya.  


“Shut up!”

“Nah just joking.”

“Take care Kyungsoo.”

“Ikaw rin…Jongin”

Isang lingo na ang nakakalipas mula ng huling nagkita sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Hindi rin naman sila nagcocommunicate thru sns kasi di naman nila finafollow ang isat-isa mas lalong di nila alam ang phone number ng isat-isa.

“You ready?” Chanyeol asked him

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo rito. May dinner meeting kasing dadaluhan sila ni Chanyeol kasama ng daddy nilang dalawa pati narin sila Jongin. Yes, magkikita sila ni Jongin pero imbes na kabahan ay nangibabaw ang excitement ni Kyungsoo dahil magkikita sila ni Jongin.

“Good evening, Mr. Park.” bati ng nakakatandang Kim kay Chanyeol.

Kanya kanyang bati rito at roon. Shake hands dito at shake hands doon. Di naman napigilan ni Kyungsoo na matuwa noong nakita na niya si Jongin na huling pumasok.

Bahagya siyang nginitian nito at ganun din ang ginawa niya. Di niya alam kung bakit after nung pag-uusap nila sa condo nito ay nakaramdam siya ng soft spot para kay Jongin. Maybe because somehow nakakarelate siya. May pamilya nga sila but sometimes nafifeel nila na parang di sila welcomed.

“So amigo maiba tayo, kailan ang kasal nito nila Chanyeol at Kyungsoo?”

“We’re still planning pa po Tito. I don’t wanna rush din. I want the best for the love of my life.” sabat ni Chanyeol.

“Bat kung kami ang masusunod we want it as soon as possible. Ano pa ba ang dapat hintayin? They’ve been together for nine years. Nararapat lang na sa kasal ang tuloy.”

“Nine years? That’s so long. You’re really in love with each other.” sabat ni Jongin na nasa tapat ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

“Yes pare. First and only love namin ang isat isa.”

“That’s pretty cliché.”

“Well, if you’re in love, it’s normal to be cliché.”

Nagpatuloy naman sa kwentuhan ang mga nakakatanda samantalang tahimik lamang na kumakain sina Chanyeol, Kyungsoo at Jongin.

While he was eating, Kyungsoo felt something between his thighs. Parang may kung anong kinikiliti siya rito at dumadampi sa kanyang pagkakalaki. Nang yumuko siya para tignan ito ay laking gulat niya na ang kanang paa pala ito ni Jongin na nilalaro ang kanyang pagkakalaki.

Damn!

Seryoso niyang tinignan si Jongin na parang wala lang dahil busy ito sa pagsubo ng pagkain niya. Bahagyang gumalaw si Kyungsoo para sana mawala na ang paa nito pero di ito natinag. Mas lalong dinidiin nito ang paa sa kanyang pagkakalaki,

“Ah!”

Napaungol na lamang si Kyungsoo dahil sa ginawa ni Jongin. Ang kaninang nagkukwentuhan nilang mga kasama ay napatigil ng marinig ang ungol ni Kyungsoo.

Putangina!

“Soo? Are you okay?”Chanyeol.

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo ngayon si Jongin na bahagyang natawa.

“I’m sorry. Medyo sumakit lang ang tiyan ko. Banyo muna ako saglit.”tumango si Chanyeol saka dali dali siyang tumakbo papunta sa CR.

Nang nasa loob na siya ay laking gulat niya ng sumunod sa kanya si Jongin.

“What the hell Jongin? What was that? Gusto mo ba talagang mapahamak ako?”

“I miss you.”

“Putangina!”

“Don’t you miss me Kyungsoo?” sabi nito at dahan-dahang lumapit sa kanya.

“Jongin…”

“I miss your face, your voice, your lips, your moans. I miss you. Damn I fucking miss you, baby.”

Hinawakan nito ang leeg ni Kyungsoo saka hinalikan.

“Jongin stop.”

But instead of stopping, Jongin continued kissing Kyungsoo’s neck down to his chest.

“Jongin… baka may makakita satin.”

“I locked the door baby.” Jongin replied without breaking his kisses.

“Jongin…”

Di nagtagal ay tumigil si Jongin at tinignan diretso sa mga mata si Kyungsoo.

“I miss you so much.”

Kyungsoo looked directly into his eyes and without any word, he brushed his lips against his. Wala na siyang pakialam, ang alam niya lang ay parehos sila ng nararamdaman ni Jongin.

Gumanti naman si Jongin sa halik na binibigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Ang isang kamay nito ay nasa leeg ni Kyungsoo samantala ang isa ay nasa pang-upo nito. He wrapped Kyungsoo’s legs around his waist.

Humakbang ito ng ilang beses saka pinaupo si Kyungsoo sa may gilid ng sink habang patuloy parin sila sa kanilang halikan.

Wala naming nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang mapadaing na lamang. Nalalasing sya sa mga halik ni Jongin. At hindi niya maikakailang good kisser talaga ito.

Jongin left his lips and went to his neck. Dun mas lalo siyang nawala sa katinuan.

“Jongin…”

Fuck he’s driving him crazy.

“Are we gonna really do this here?” Kyungsoo said.

“Why? Do you want me to stop now?”

Hindi naman sumagot si Kyungsoo kaya tumigil sa paghalik sa kanyang leeg si Jongin at hinarap siya nito.

“Tell me Kyungsoo, do you want me to stop?’

Saglit siyang tinitigan ni Kyungsoo saka ito lumingo-lingo. Yes, what they’re doing is actually wrong but he doesn’t waant to stop. He can’t stop.

Ngumisi naman si Jongin saka siniil muli ng halik si Kyungsoo. Dahan dahang naglakbay ang kamay ni Jongin sa damit ni Kyungsoo at unti unti nitong tinanatanggal ang mga butones nito.

Nang matanggal na niya ang lahat ay hinubad niya ito ng tuluyan at tumambad sa kanya ang topless na si Kyungsoo.

Binalik ni Jongin ang kanyang mga labi sa leeg nito at dahan-dahang bumaba papunta sa dibdib nito. He was playing with Kyungsoo’s nipples at sa tuwing nairirinig niya ang mga ungol ni Kyungsoo ay mas lalo siyang ginaganahan.

Bigla nalang hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin dahilan upang mapatigil ito sa ginagawa. Tumayo si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakaupo sa sink. Ang akala ni Jongin na gustong tumigil na ito ay mali.

Nilagay ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang dalawang kamay sa pants na suot ni Jongin. At di sinasadyang madampian niya ang matigas na nakaumbok sa gitna ng hita nito. Dahan-dahan niyang binaba ang pants ni Jongin saka lumuhod.

“What are you doing Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo’s hand reached for his manhood. Bahagyang tumingala si Kyungsoo at nakita niya ang pagkagat labi ni Jongin habang nakapikit.

“Fuck it Kyungsoo.”

Pero imbes na tumigil ay itinaas-baba niya lamang ang kamay niya rito. Rinig na rinig niya ang malulutong na mura ni Jongin kaya bahagya siyang natawa.

Kyungsoo stopped so Jongin thought pleasuring him was already over but he’s wrong. Kyungsoo suddenly moved closer to his manhood and without any words he took him in mouth.

“Fuck!”

Walang ibang nagawa si Jongin kundi ang umugol at magmura. The pleasure he’s feeling right now is unexplainable.

“Kyungsoo, you’re driving me crazy.” Pagkatapos nun ay napatigil na si Kyungsoo at tumayo na.

Nang makatayo si Kyungsoo ay walang pasabing hinubad ni Jongin ang pantalon nito kasama narin ang boxers pati ang brief. Now both of them are already bottomless. Iniharap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa salamin at tinignan nilang mabuti ang isat-isa roon.

“That’s beautiful Kyungsoo. That’s so beautiful.” Jongin said pertaining to Kyungsoo’s manhood.

“I want to suck it right now but damn masyado na tayong natatagalan dito at baka hanapin na nila tayo.”

“So, are we done?”

“Not until we finish doing this”

Bago paman magsalita si Kyungsoo ay bahagya siyang pinatuwad ni Jongin. Unti-unti niyang naramdaman ang pagkakalaki nitong pumapasok sa kanyang butas.

“Ahhh.”

“You’re so tight Kyungsoo.”

Jongin slowly rocked inside Kyungsoo. He slowly rocked until sa mawala ang hapdi kay Kyungsoo. Nang makaramdam siya na parang okay na ay dahan-dahan niyang binilisan ang pagbayo. His move suddenly went harder and faster.

“Aaahhh Jongin.”

Kasabay ng ungol ay napadaing na lamang si Kyungsoo sa sakit at hapdi. Gusto niyang sumigaw sa bilis at lalim ng pagpasok ni Jongin sa kanya. Sa bawat labas masok niya ay parang nawawala sa sariling katinuan si Kyungsoo. The pleasure was surely amazing.

At nung naramdaman na ni Kyungsoo na nilabasan na si Jongin, his hot and wetness filled him. Hingal na hingal itong nilagay ang baba sa kanya balikat saka pinalupot ang mga braso sa kanya.

“I love you” bulong nito.

Matapos ang nangyari sa CR ay mabilis na nagsuot ng damit sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Hindi sila sabay na lumabas para siguradong walang makakita. Unang bumalik sa kanilang room si Kyungsoo at nakitang nasa labas si Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo! You’re there! Kanina pa kita hinahanap.” salubong nito sa kanya.

“I went to the restroom pero wala ka. Saan ka ba nagpunta?” tanong nito ng tuluyan na siyang makalapit.

“I’m sorry, dun ako sa kabilang restroom eh. Nagtatae kasi ako kaya nakakahiya if dun sa maraming tao.”

“Are you okay? Masakit pa ba tiyan mo?” concern na tanong ni Chanyeol

“No. I’m good. Let’s go inside.”

Nang makapasok sila sa loob ay di rin nagtagal ay pumasok din si Jongin. Di naman ito tinanong kung saan galling marahil ay may excuse talaga ito kung bakit natagalan.

Mabilis ang oras. Di na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nasa tapat na pala sila ng bahay nila.

“You sure you’re okay? Baka gusto mong dalhin kita sa hospital?”

“No need. I’m okay. Thank you for the ride. Mag-ingat ka.” bubuksan na sana ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan niya ng higitin siya ni Chanyeol at siniil siya ng halik.

The moment their lips touched, Kyungsoo tried to find that electrifying feeling he felt when kissing Jongin but he never did. Gumanti man siya sa mga halik ng nobyo ay di niya maramdaman ang kakaibang feeling na nararamdaman niya tuwing hinahalikan siya ni Jongin.

Those kisses, those touch…it’s totally different.

Naglakbay ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa gitna ng hita ni Kyungsoo at bago paman niya ito galawin ay pumiglas na ang kasintahan.

“Chanyeol!”

Bahagyang tinulak ni Kyungsoo palayo si Chanyeol dahilan upang mainis ito.

“Kyungsoo what?’

“We’re getting married. Why can’t we do this?”inis na saad ni Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol naman.”

“Fuck it! We’ve been together for nine years pero maski ni isang beses walang nangyari satin Kyungsoo.”

“When my friends keep on asking me kung saan na tayo nakaabot, ang tanging maisasagot ko lang sa kanila ay halik at yakap lang.” he continued

“Chanyeol. I’m sorry.”

“Mahal mo ba talaga ako Kyungsoo? Kasi ang totoo, hindi ko iyon maramdaman.”

“Yeol.”

Bumuntong hininga lamang ito saka iniwas ang tingin kay Kyungsoo.

“It’s late. Pumasok ka na sa loob.”

Walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang lumabas ng sasakyan at tignan ito habang papalayo sa kanya.


	4. 4

“Underwear mo nandito na ba?”

“Toothbrush? Well, may toothbrush naman sa hotel kaya okay lang di ka magdala.”

“Ay powerbank!”

“Baekhyun! Naready ko na lahat.”

Nasa bahay niya ngayon si Baekhyun at kasalukuyan silang nagri-ready para sa flight nila mamaya. Medyo may pagka paranoid kasi itong si Baekhyun sa tuwing may flight sila. Ayaw kasi nitong may naiiwan na importanteng bagay.

“Eh ikaw ba? Ready na?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Bahagyang tumango si Kyungsoo.

“Sure? I mean, isang linggo rin kayong di nag-uusap nung jowa mo tapos ngayon sasakay ka na ulit sa eroplano. Ayaw mo bang ayusin muna ang di niyo pagkakaintindihan?”

“I tried to call him Baek but he won’t answer. Pumunta ako sa office niya twice but he’s busy or pretending to be. It’s obcious na ayaw niya akong Makita at kausapin.” malungkot na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Pabebe rin yang boyfriend mo. Ang laking big deal sa kanya ang makipagsex ka sa kanya samantalang di niya mapigilang sumawsaw sa iba.”

“Baek…”

“Fine, I won’t talk to him that way.”

“By the way, nakapag-usap ba kayo ulit ni fafa Jongin?”pahabol na tanong ni Baekhyun.

Lumingo-lingo si Kyungsoo. Yung huling usap nila ni Jongin ay dun pa sa CR pero di naman talaga pag-uusap nangyari dun.

“Ay wow, the last time na matagal kayong di nag-usap ay may nangyaring make up sex sa banyo. Next meeting niyo, san niyo planong gawin?”

“Baek!” saway nito sa kaibigan at tumawa lamang si Baekhyun.

“Okay fine shut up nako. Masyado kang triggered. Ano na? Let’s go? Namiss ko na rin sumakay ng eroplano.”

Nang makarating sila sa airport ay agad silang nagpalit ng kanilang uniform. Bago paman man siya tuluyang sumakay sa eroplano ay chineck muna ni Kyungsoo ang phone, nagbabakasakaling tumawag man lang o text si Chanyeol sa kanya pero nabigo siya.

“If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask one of our crew members. We wish you all an enjoyable flight.”

Di nagtagal ay naglanding narin sila sa Indonesia. Hindi lang ito simpleng flight para ni Kyungsoo dahil imbes na bumalik agad siya para sa byahe niya pabalik sa Pinas ay napagdesisyunan niyang mag leave of absence muna at manatili sa Indonesia ng ilang araw.

He needs fresh air. He needs to breathe. He needs to escape from reality. He needs a break. Break mula sa daddy niya, sa stress na trabaho niya, sa boyfriend niyang isang linggo na siyang di kinakausap, at break mula kay Jongin.

Kahit man isang linggo na rin mula nung nagkita sila at may nangyari sa kanila sa CR, ay di man lang ito nawaglit sa kanyang isipan. Araw-araw di mawala ang sa isip niya ang mukha ni Jongin. Maski ang boses nito ay nakatatak na kanyang isipan at ayaw mawala.

Isang araw nga ay napanaginipan niyang may nangyari sa kanila.

“Jongin…”

He was touching his nape down to his chest and to his thighs. Nakahiga si Kyungsoo ngayon at wala siyang ibang magawa kundi mahigpit na hawakan ang unan na nasa gilid niya.

Dahan-dahang ibinahagi ni Jongin ang mga binti niya. Naramdaman agad ni Kyungsoo ang kamay nito na nakahawak sa kanyang pagkakalaki.

“You like this, Kyungsoo?”

Napakagat labi na lamang siya at hindi niya maidilat ang kanyang mga mata. He was fucking damn turned-on.

Patuloy parin si Jongin sa paghaplos ng nasa gitna ng kanyang hita. At di nagtagl ay tinaas-baba nito ang kanyang kamay dahilan upang mas lalong mawala sa katinuan si Kyungsoo.

“Fuck! Jongin.”

Nakapikit parin si Kyungsoo habang di niya maisteady ang kanyang ulo. Kanina pa ito paikot-ikot at sa bawat taas-baba ni Jongin ay parang gusto na niyang sumabog.

“Jongin…”

“JONGIN!”

Nagising na lamang siya na panaginip pala ang lahat at tanging siya lang mag-isa sa kwarto niya.

Napangisi na lamang si Kyungsoo ng maalala kakaibang panaginip na naranasan niya nong nakaraang gabi.

“Putangina.”

Kanina pa siya nakastay sa loob ng hotel room niya, nababagot siya dahil hindi niya kasama si Baekhyun. Niyaya niya itong mag leave of absence rin pero di ito pumayag dahil mas mabuti raw na mapag-isa si Kyungsoo upang makapag-isip.

Sumilip si Kyungsoo sa may terrace ng hotel room niya at dun nasilayan niya ang ganda ng view sa labas kaya naman ginusto niyang mamasyal sa paligid lalo na dun sa pool area.

Pagkabukas na pagkabukas niya ng kanyang pintuan ay tumambad sa kanya ang lalaking nakasuot ng maitim na sando at shorts. Basa ang buhok nito at halatang galing shower.

“Jongin?!’

Laking gulat niya ng makitang kakalabas lang nito mula sa katapat na kwarto.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Anong ginagawa mo rito? Sinunsudan mo ba ako?”tanong ni Kyungsoo rito.

“Woah. I’m not following you.”

“Eh bakit ka nandito kung ganun?”nakataas-kilay na tanong ni Kyungsoo.  


“Kyungsoo, this is our hotel.”sagot ni Jongin.

“What?”

“Sir! Mr. Kim just called, and he wants you to pick up his calls” sabat nung babaeng staff ng hotel.

“Hotel namin to Kyungsoo. This is one of our businesses here in Indonesia that’s why I’m here.”

Hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo dahil sa gulat. Of all the places na pwede niyang puntahan, sa mismong hotel pa talaga nila Jongin.

“Now, ako naman magtatanong. What are you doing here?”

“Just taking a break.” tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Sasagutin sana siya ni Jongin ng biglang nagring ang cellphone nito at sumenyas na sasagutin nya muna ito. Tumango na lamang si Kyungsoo saka pumasok pabalik sa kanyang kwarto.

Maghapon na nagmukmok si Kyungsoo sa loob ng kanyang kwarto. Nagpadeliver na lamang siya ng pagkain dahil tinamad siyang lumabas, Sumilip siya ulit sa labas ng terrace nya at dun niya nakitang mas lalong gumanda sa labas. Ngayon ay desisdido na siyang lumabas upang magpahngin.

Sakto naming pagbukas niya ng pintuan ay ang paglabas rin ni Jongin sa katapat na kwarto. Nakaitim na sando parin ito at shorts pero di na basa ang buhok. May dala-dala itong wine.

“Want some drink?” nakangiti nitong saad.

“Yeah sure.”

Magkasabay silang sumakay ng elevator papunta sa ground floor kung saan naroon ang pool area. Nang makarating, ay agad silang naglakad at patungo sa isang bench para umupo.

“So? Ilang araw ka na rito?”tanong pa ni Kyungsoo,

“I’ve been here since last week. The day after our dinner lumipad agad ako papunta rito.” sagot ni Jongin saka iniabot sa kanya ang isang baso ng wine.

“Kaya pala hindi ka na nagparamdam.”

Bahagyang natawa si Jongin. “Missed me?”  


“Never.”

“Okay sabi mo eh. How about you? Ilang araw ka rito?”

Uminom muna ng wine si Kyungsoo bago sumagot ditto. “Kaka check-in ko lang kanina. Been planning to stay here for three days.”

“Nag leave ka? Alam ba to ni Chanyeol?”

“Yes and nope di niya alam. He hasn’t talked to me for a week na rin. I tried to call him but he won’t pick. He’s mad I guess.”

“Why? Did he know what we did in the CR?”

“Of course not. He’s mad because I can’t pleasure his sexual needs.” mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Oh. that’s pretty deep.”saka uminom uli ng wine si Jongin.

“Yeah.”

Saglit na natahamik ang dalawa at pinagmasdan lamang ang kanilang paligid. Maraming turista rin ngayon sa hotel nila Jongin.

Kahit gabi na ay maraming naliligo sa pool, kumakain sa café, nagpapahangin sa labas at ang iba nagpipicture.

“Mommy!”

Magsasalita sana si Kyungsoo nang may narinig silang batang babae na umiiyak sa gilid nila. The kid is looking for her mom. Biglang tumayo si Jongin at nilapitan ang bata.

“Hey darling? Are you lost” tanong ni Jongin sa bata ng lumapit ito. Tumango naman ang batang babae.

Pinatahan ito ni Jongin saka kinarga at pinangakuan na tutulungang mahanap ang mommy nito. The kid looks like American, marahil ay turista. Marahil maraming tao ang nasa hotel nila Jongin ay kaya ito nawaglit sa ina.

Dinukot ni Jongin ang kanyang cellphone at tinwagan ang staff pati narin guards ng hotel nila para mahanap ang ina nito.

“Anika!”napalingon si Kyungsoo ng may sumigaw sa kanyang likuran.

Naiiyak at mabilis na tumakbo ang babae papunta sa kanilang direksyon. Agad nitong niyakap ang batang babae na kanina pa umiiyak.

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you.”

“Mister, thank you so much.”saad nito ng tignan si Jongin.

“You don’t have to thank me. Just make sure she won’t be out of your sight anymore.”

Tumango ang ina at nagpatuloy sa pagpasalamat kay Jongin bago ito tuluyang umalis sa harap nila.

“Alam mo, di ka lang naman pala magaling sa kama, magaling ka rin mag-alaga ng bata.”

“So you acknowledge how good I am in bed?” may kasamang mapanuksong tingin na saad ni Jongin.

“No. I mean--”

“It’s okay Kyungsoo, I know.”

Napakamot nalang ng ulo si Kyungsoo dahil narealize niyang nakakahiya pala yung sinabi niya.

“I just love kids. Palagi ko kasing nakikita ang sarili ko sa kanila. And to be honest, I want to be a kid again. No stress, no problems, no obligations, just playing.”

“I also love kids. Gusto ko nga sana mag ampon eh.” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Then do it.”

“But Chanyeol doesn’t want. He thinks kids are just burden.”

Nilingon ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ngayon at seryosong tinitigan.

“Mahal mo talaga siya noh?”

“Chanyeol? He’s a great man. He’s always been there for me. Naalala ko nga dati tuwing pinapagalitan ako ni daddy, siya yung nandyan to comfort me. He’s like my knight in shining armor.”

“So do love him? Di mo pa nasasagot ang tanong ko.”

“Ano bang klaseng tanong yan?”

“Mahal mo ba siya? Kasi ako, mahal kita.”

“Jongin…”

“Kyungsoo I love you.”

“Fuck! There I said it. I love you. I have been trying to forget my feelings, but I can’t. I know you love Chanyeol and I know you’re already off limits but I just do love you. There’s no single day I haven’t thinking about you and you only. It feels like you’re in me and I can’t think of anything else. I love you Kyungsoo, every minute of everyday. I just fucking do!”

“Jongin…”

“Kung sakali bang mas una akong dumating sa buhay mo? Mamahalin mo kaya ako?” hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo.

“Kung sakali bang walang Chanyeol sa mundo, ako ba ang pipiliin mo?”

Baka?

Pwede?

Maybe?

Oo?

“Jongin…”

Kitang-kita sa mga mata ni Jongin ang lungkot at sakit na nararamdaman nito ngayon. Gustong gusto itong yakapin ni Kyungsoo pero hindi niya magawa.

“Kyungsoo pagtinanong ba kita kung mahal mo ako? Anong isasagot mo?”mahinang sambit ni Jongin.

“Kapag ba sinabi kung hindi, maniniwala ka?”

Lumingo-lingo si Jongin. Habang nakatingin parin kay Kyungsoo.

“Kahit anong sagot ko, wala rin naming halaga eh. Hanggang dito lang talaga ang kaya kung ibigay, Jongin. Hanggang dito lang talaga tayo. Hindi moa ako pwedeng mahalin at ganun din ako sayo.”

“Fuck!”

Ngayon ay hindi na mapigilang tumulo ang mga luha ni Jongin. This is the first time Kyungsoo saw him crying. Ang Jongin na akala niya rati ay ibang-iba sa Jongin na nasa harapan niya.

He thought of Jongin as someone who never cry, someone who is strong but right now all he is seeing is Jongin who has a soft heart. Ang Jongin na walang pake kung umiyak man siya as long as maipakita niya ang tunay niyang nararamdaman.

“Nakapangako na ako sa iba eh. And yes, kahit paulit-ulit akong lokohin ni Chanyeol mabuti siyang tao, hindi niya deserve ang masaktan.”

“Ikaw rin Jongin, you deserve better. You don’t deserve me. Marami pang iba dyan.”

“Pero ikaw yung gusto ko.”

“Ikaw yung taong pinakagusto kong maging akin pero kahit anong gawin ko di pwede. I have all the money but I can’t buy you.” dagdag ni Jongin.

Seeing Jongin cried and hearig those words, di na rin napigilan ni Kyungsoo na tumulo ang kanyang mga luha. There’s something in his heart na nasasaktan. May kung ano sa puso niyang gustong tanggapin ang pagmamahal ng binata pero ang sinisigaw ng isipan niya ay kabaliktaran nito.

“I may have the money, the house, the loyalty of my people, the looks, the fame but all of them are nothing because I can’t have you.”

“Jongin…”

Pilit itong ngumiti saka hinawakan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. “Sana pala nauna akong dumating sa buhay mo.”

“Sana pala hinintay kita.” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Kinaumagahan ay nagising na lamang si Kyungsoo na mugto ang mga mata. Marahil dahil ito sa kanyang pag-iyak noong nagconfess si Jongin sa kanya,

Masakit man para sa kanyang di masabi ang tunay na nararamdaman, alam ni Kyungsoo na yun ang nararapat.

Matapos magshower ay napagdesisyunan niyang manood ng Netflix ngunit di nagtagal ay may biglang kumatok sa pintuan niya.

Nang buksan niya ito ay bumungad sa kanya si Jongin, Naka white polo and black pants ito.

“You need something?”

“Bukas alis mo right?”

“Yes.”

“Will you mind spending the day with me?” diretsang ni Jongin.

“Huh?’

“After tomorrow, I don’t know if we’ll see each other again. Nagpromise nako sa sarili ko na hindi na kita guguluhin but before that, I am asking you to spend this day with me?”

Hindi na tumanggi si Kyungsoo dahil alam naman niya sa sarili na gusto niya ring kasama si Jongin kahit sa huling pagkakataon. Iwawaglit muna niya sa kanyang isipan ang katotohanan na hindi sila pwede bagkus ay magiging masaya lang siya ngayon kasama ang binata.

“Saan ba tayo pupunta.” curious na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa nagmamaneho na si Jongin.

“Sa mommy ko.”

“Ha? Your mom? Bakit? Nakakahiya.”

“Ipapakilala kita.”sagot ni Jongin sa kanya.

Di nagtagal ay huminto sila sa isang bahay. Pinasadahan ito ng tingin ni Kyungsoo. Hindi ito gaanong kalakihan at magarbo pero maganda ang pagkakagawa. Ang design naman ay elegante at di masyadong common.

“Jongin! Anak!”

Sinalubong sila ng isang babae na nasa 40s ang edad at agad na niyakap ng mahigpit si Jongin.

“Hyung!”

Sunod namang lumabas ng bahay nila ang dalawang batang lalaki. Ito yung mga batang pinakita ni Jongin sa kanya nung nag-usap sila sa condo nito.

Agad na niyakap ni Jongin ang dalawang bata saka ginulo ang mga buhok nito. Kitang kita sa kanilang mga mat ana masaya silang Nakita ang kuya nila.

“Kumusta? Mabuti at nakabalik ka. Di pa ba nakakahalata ang daddy mo?” tanong ng mommy ni Jongin.

“Don’t worry mom, masyadong siyang busy para alamin ang ginagawa ko sa buhay.”

“Hyung who is he?” tanong nung isa sa nakababatang kapatid ni Jongin na ngayon ay pinasadahan ng tingin si Kyungsoo.

“By the way, this is Kyungsoo. Kaibigan ko.”

“Kyungsoo, hi! Nice to meet you.” nagulat na lamang si Kyungsoo ng yakapin agad siya ng mommy ni Jongin. Gumanti rin siya ng yakap at di nagtagal ay bumitiw na sila sa isat isa.

“Nice to meet you rin po. Sorry wala akong dala for you, hindi po kasi ako ininform ni Jongin na dito yung punta naming.”

“Naku hijo no worries. Masaya ako at may naging kaibigan itong anak ko. Pasok kayo, magluluto ako.”

Pumasok sila sa loob ng bahay. Pinasadahan naman ng tingin ni Kyungsoo ang loob nito at kahit hindi gaanong kalaki kung tignan sa labas ay nakakagulat na malaki ang space sa loob nito.

Umupo siya sa sofa sa may sala nila. Tinabihan siya ng dalawang nakababatang kapatid ni Jongin at nginitian naman niya ito,

“Kuya? Boyfriend ka ba ng hyung naming?” tanong ng isa.

“Huh?”

Sumabat naman si Jongin sa sinabi ng kapatid. Nasa harap lang kasi nila ito ngayon at nakaupo rin. “Insung, Kyungsoo is just my friend. And besides, ikakasal na yan sa boyfriend niya.”

“Ay you’re already engaged?”malungkot na sabi nung Insung.

“Bakit? Ayaw mo ba sa hyung naming? Di mo ba siya mahal?”ngayon ay yung isang bata naman ang nagtanong.

“Jongsu tama na yan, you’re making him uncomfortable.”sabat ulit ni Jongin.

“No, Jongin it’s okay. They’re just curious.”sagot ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin saka tinignan ang dalawang bata.

“Magkaibigan lang kami ng hyung niyo.”

Tinawag ni Jongin ang dalawang kapatid dahil may pasalubong raw ito mula sa kanya. Lumabas ang mga ito upang maglaro. Kaya naiwan si Kyungsoo dun sa sofa na nakaupo at nag-iisa.

“Tulungan ko na po kayo diyan.”

Di na nakatiis si Kyungsoo at nilapitan ang mommy ni Jongin na nagluluto ng pagkain nila ngayon.

“Ay naku wag na hijo. Kaya ko na to.”

“Pero—”

“Paano nga pala kayo nagkakilala ng anak ko?”tanong nito sa kanya.

Napaisip na lamang si Kyungsoo kung paano niya ito sasagutin. Kung tutuusin ay una silang nagkita ni Jongin sa bar at pagkatapos nun may nangyari sa kanila.

“Uhm we just met at the bar.” tipid niyang sagot at hoping na walang kasunod na tanong ito.

“Masaya ako at nagkapalagayan kayo ng loob. Knowing my son, he’s very uptight. Actually, ikaw ang kauna unahang taong pinakilala niya sakin. Marahil ay ganun ka ka-espesyal sa kanya.”

“Ano po ka---”  


“Sana ay wag kang mapagod sa anak ko hijo. Kung titignan ay parang masungit at hindi seryoso sa buhay si Jongin pero ang totoo niyan, sobrang bait ng anak ko. Kahit ni minsan ay di siya nagtanim ng galit at sama ng loob samin ng daddy niya at ni minsan hindi siya nanumbat.”

“Hindi naging maganda ang childhood niya. Wala ako sa kanyang tabi samantalang busy naman ang kanyang daddy. Wala siyang naging kaibigan kasi para sa kanya lahat ng tao iniiwan din siya. Sana mapunan mo ang kakulangan ng pagmamahal sa kanya, Kyungsoo.”

“Nakikita ko sa mga mata niya kung gaano ka niya kamahal, sana ay wag mo siyang sukuan. Sana habang buhay mo siyang mahalin.”

Natahimik na lang si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng mommy nito. Gusto niya sanang sabihin ang totoo nilang ugnayan ni Jongin pero ayaw niyang baka ma disappoint lamang ang mommy nito.

“By the way, pamilyar ang mukha mo. Anong pangalan ng mga magulang—”

Di na natapos ang dapat sana sasabihin ng mommy ni Jongin ng biglang sumigaw si Jongin sa labas. Nang tignan nila ito ay nakitang niyakap lang pala niya ang isang lalaki na kasing edad din ng daddy ni Kyungsoo.

Marahil ito ang stepdad na ikinwento ni Jongin sa kanya. Sabay na lumapit sa kanila si Kyungsoo at ang mommy nito.

“Tito!”maligayang sigaw ni Jongin.

“Jongin long time no see.”

“Tito, by the way si Kyungsoo pala.” pagpapakilala ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Jowa mo?”tanong ng Tito ni Jongin habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo.

“Sana.”

“Ay mahirap yan.”saad nito.

“Payo ko lang sa inyong dalawa, piliin niyong magmahal araw-araw.”

“Kyungsoo right? I’m Leo. Daddy ni Jongin. Well, stepdad pero ang turing ko dito ay parang sariling akin.”

“Nice to meet you po.”

Pagkatapos nun ay kumain na silang sabay. Masarap magluto ang mommy ni Jongin at labis itong nagustuhan ni Kyungsoo.

Ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kabuting tao ang pamilya ni Jongin. Yung stepdad niya mahilig magjoke at di rin napigilang mapatawa ni Kyungsoo. Yung dalawang kapatid naman ni Jongin ang iingay rin.

Kitang-kita niya sa mga mata at bawat ngiti ni Jongin kung gaano ito kasaya. Marahil ay, na dito niya lang nararamdaman kung ano ang tunay na kahulugan ng pamilya.

“I’m sorry kung makulit at maingay ang pamilya ko.”

Pabalik na sila ng hotel ngayon. Gustuhin man nilang manatili pa ng matagal ay di pwede dahil baka hanapin si Jongin ng kanyang daddy at may flight din si Kyungsoo kinabukasan.

“No problem at all. Natuwa rin ako sa kanila.”

“By the way, ang saya mo sa kanila noh?”pahabol ni Kyungsoo.

“Yes. With them, I can really feel at home. Masaya akong kasama sila at kung sana lang araw-araw nandun ako sa kanila.”

“Bakit di mo iwan ang daddy mo at sumama sa kanila?”tanong ni Kyungso.

“Oh, that’s the same as bakit di mo iwan si Chanyeol at sumama sakin?”

“Jongin seryoso kasi.”

“Diba kaya di mo maiwan si Chanyeol kahit palagi ka niyang sinasaktan at niloloko ay dahil mahal mo siya? Same goes with me Kyungsoo. Kahit pa hindi ko maramdaman na pamilya ang turing sakun ni dad, ama ko parin siya at mahal ko siya.”

“And besides, ayoko siyang iwan lalo na ngayong medyo matanda na siya.”Jongin continued.

“I guess parehos tayong martyr.”

“No Kyungsoo, hindi tayo martyr sadyang labis lang kung magmahal.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo bilang pag-sang ayon sa kanya. Di rin nagtagal ay nakabalik na sila sa hotel. Habang nasa lobby sila ay di maiwasang maitanong ni Kyungsoo ang katanungan na gustong gusto niyang mabigyan ng sagot.

“Jongin may tanong ako.”biglang sabi ni Kysungsoo.

Tumgil naman sa paglalakad si Jongin at hinarap siya. “What is it?”

“Nong gabing nagkita tayo sa bar, bakit ako ang nilapitan mo? I mean sa dinami raming tao ron, sakin ka nakipagsayaw.”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes? I’m curious.”

“Because you’re Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo Do.” diretsahang sagot ni Jongin.

“Huh? Di ko magets.”

“Dahil ikaw si Kyungsoo Do, and anak ni Marisa Do.”

“At?”

Nagdadalawang isip si Jongin kung itutuloy pa ba niya ang sasabihin pero mas nanaig sa kanya na maging totoo sa taong minamahal.

“Anak ka ng bestfriend ng mommy ko…”

“… na naging kabit ng daddy ko.”

“A-ano?”

Halos hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa narinig. Sinubukan niyang iproseso ang nalaman pero hindi niya magawa. Baka ay namali lang siya ng dinig.

“Before that night happened ay kilala na kita Kyungsoo. I’ve done a lot of research regarding Marisa Do. Inalam ko ang buong pagkatao niya, mga taong nakapaligid sa kanya at kasama ka na dun.” Jongin said.

“Yung babaeng kinuwento ko sayo na bestfriend ng mommy ko na naging kabit ni dad, mommy mo yun. She had an affair with my dad.”patuloy p nito.

Hindi nga namali ang dinig ni Kyungsoo. Ang mommy niya ang naikwento ni Jongin na naging kabit ng daddy nito.

Gulat na gulat si Kyungsoo sa nalaman. Hindi niya alam kung paano mag react or kung ano an gagawin at sasabihin.

Her mother had an affair with Jongin’s dad. Jongin knew him even before that night in the bar.

“So you had your research for what? Para gantihan si mommy? Using me?” maiyak-iyak na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“That’s my plan at first. I was panning to take revenge. Gusto kong siraan ang pamilya niyo kagaya nung nangyari samin. But narealize ko na, it’ll be too late kung iyon ang gagawin ko which made me do my second option. Ang sirain ang relasyon niyo ni Chanyeol.”

  
Ano?”

Mas lalong nagulat si Kyungsoo ng marinig ang sagot ni Jongin. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa sinabi nito.

“Yung taong nagsisend sayo noong picture ni Chanyeol na may kahalikang iba, ako iyon Kyungsoo. I did it, because I want your relationship with him to go down. Ginusto kong masaktan ka in that way maisip ng mommy mo yung naramdaman ng mommy ko nung nagka affair siya kay daddy.”

“Jongin you’re unbelievable.”

Hindi na mapigilang maiyak ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang nalalaman. It was too hard to process it all. Masyadong mabibigat ang revelations na kanyang natutuklasan.

“I did it because I was hurt, pero sa tuwing nakikita kita sa sulok ng bar umiiyak at nagpapakalasing, may kung anong kirot sa puso ko. You should’ve not been involved kasi wala kang kasalanan. You didn’t know and you don’t have any idea.”

“Kaya nung nakita kita sa bar that night, looking so messy and hurt, nilapitan kita kasi narealize ko ako ang dahilan kung bakit nagiging miserable ang buhay mo. Kung hindi ko sana pinakialaman ang relaon niyo ni Chanyeol then you wouldn’t be sad and hurt.”

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry. I’m telling you this cause I want to be honest with you. And kung nagdududa ka sa sinabi kong mahal kita, please huwag. Because of all the things I did, iyon ang pinakatotoo. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me Kyungsoo.”

“Kyungsoo…” sinubukang lumapit ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo pero umatras ito.

“Jongin. Im sorry. I couldn’t just process anything right now. I’m sorry I need to rest.”

“Kyungsoo mahal kita.”

“Just leave me alone.”

Pagkatapos sabihin ni Kyungsoo iyon ay nagmadali siyang umakyat sa hotel room niya at dun nagkulong.

Parang sinasaksak ang puso niya sa sobrang sakit na kanyang nararamdaman ngayon. Feeling niya ay pinagkakaisahan niya ng mga tao. Pakiramdam niya ay pinanganak lang siya kahapon dahil wala siyang kamuwang muwang sa nangyari.

His mom cheated with Jongin’s dad. His mom was the reason Jongin’s family fell apart. His mom was a home-wrecker.

Then Jongin… he planned on using him against his own mom. He planned on destroying his relationship with Chanyeol.

Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang kanyang paniniwalaan ngayon. Everything is falling apart.

Kung tutuusin ay mana siya sa mommy niya. Both of them are cheaters ang kaibahan lang hindi siya nakasira ng pamilya. Pero kahit na, cheater is a cheater.

At yung tungkol sa pagsira ng relasyon nila Chanyeol, the only thing Jongin did was the sent receipts. Hindi niya minanipula ang gawain ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol was the one who cheated and it’s no one’s fault except for him.


	5. 5

Mugto ang mata ni Kyungsoo ng magising siya kinabukasan. May flight pa siya pabalik ng Pilipinas kaya mabilis siya na nag-ayos.

“Kyungsoo!”

Papasok na sana siyang elevator nang may tumawag ng pangalan niya.

Si Jongin.

“Ngayon na ang flight mo?”

Bahagyang tumango si Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo I’m-“

“I’m sorry Jongin. I’m so sorry.” hindi na maitapos ni Jongin ang sasabihin dahil biglang umiyak si Kyungsoo sa kanyang harapan.

“Sorry sa nagawa ng mommy ko sa iyo at sa pamilya mo. Sorry kung ang mommy ko ang dahilan kung bakit naghiwalay ang mga magulang mo.”

“Shhhh…”niyakap naman niya si Kyungsoo para maibsan ang sakit na nararamdaman nito.

“I’m sorry kung si mommy ang rason kung bakit nasira ang pamilya mo. I’m sorry Jongin kung ikaw ang nagdusa sa kasalanang ginawa ng nanay ko.”

“You don’t have to be sorry Kyungsoo. Wala kang kasalanan, hindi mo kasalanan ang kasalanan ng magulang mo.”sagot ni Jongin sa kanya.

“I’m sorry.”

Bahagyang humiwalay si Kyungsoo sa kanya at tinignan niya ito sa mga mata.

“Alam ba ito ni daddy?”

Lumingo-lingo si Jongin. “Nope dahil kung alam niya ito, he wouldn’t accept us as one of their investors.”

“And yung about din sa picture-“

“I already thought about it. And no, I’m not mad. I should be thanking you for doing it. Kung hindi mo iyon ginawa marahil habang ngayon bulag parin ako sa katotohanan.”

Tumango na lamang si Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Napagdesisyunan niyang ihatid ito sa airport at para narin makita ito sa huling pagkakataon.

“Pumasok ka na, baka maiwan ka pa ng eroplano mo.” sabi ni Jongin ng makapark na sila sa labas ng airport.

“You’re also coming home right?”tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Bukas pa yung flight ko, I just have to get all of my things. I decided na dito na talaga magstay. Ayoko na everytime magkikita tayo, masasaktan ako knowing that you aren’t be mine.”

“Jongin…”

Di siya pinatapos ni Jongin at siniil ng halik. Gumanti naman si Kyungsoo sa halik na ginawad sa kanya. It was a long and deep kiss. Parang farewell kiss na rin nila, dahil mukhang ito na ang huling sandali na magkakasama sila.

“Hindi ba pwedeng ako nalang pillin mo Kyungsoo?”

“Hindi ba pwedeng tayo nalang?”

“I won’t cheat Kyungsoo. I’ll give you babies if you want. Gusto mong mag adopt, I’ll let you. Gusto mong mag surrogacy, I’ll support you. Kyungsoo gagawin ko lahat. I’ll be a good and faithful husband to you.”

Jongin sound like begging cause he truly is. Si Kyungsoo yung kaisa-isang tao na ginusto niyang manatili sa kanya pero di maari. Kung sa bagay, sanay naman na siyang iniiwan at di pinipili.

“Jongin…”

“Hindi ba talaga tayo pwede?”

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo bagkus ay yumuko lamang ito.

“Pumasok ka na sa loob Soo. You’ll flight is on 20 minutes baka maiwan ka pa ng eroplano mo.”  


“Jongin thank you. Kahit sa saglit na panahon, pinaramdam mo sakin kung paano magmahal ang isang Jongin Kim. Yung mga panahong magkasama tayo, kahit saglit lang ay hinding hindi ko malilimutan. Hindi man atin ang ngayon, sana sa susunod tayo naman.”

_On behalf of Cebu Pacific and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day!_

Nang makauwi na sa Manila si Kyungsoo ay dumiretso muna siya sa condo niya at di na muna umuwi sa kanilang bahay. He knows that his parents are fuming mad dahil ilang araw siyang hindi macontact ng mga ito.

He opened his phone na naka airplane mode simula nung pumunta siya ng Indonesia.

153 missed calls from Chanyeol. 78 missed calls from his dad and 66 from his mom. May mga unread messages din siya from them pero hindi niya ito binuksan dahil may isang message siya from messenger na mas gusto niyang buksan.

It’s a message request from Jongin at nang buksan niya ito, nakita niya ang mga pictures nila together sa Indonesia. Kadalasan dito ay kuha nung pinuntahan niya ang mommy nito. Di mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na ngumiti pero may kirot siyang naramdaman sa kanyang puso.

“Mahal din kita, Jongin.”bulong niya sa sarili.

Maghapong nakatunganga lamang si Kyungsoo sa kanyang condo at nakatingin sa mga pictures nila ni Jongin. Iyon ang unang beses na naramdaman niyang malaya siya, na walang sino man ang dumidikta sa buhay niya. Kung pwede lang sana araw-araw ganun.

Dahil sa pagod at kakaiyak ay di namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nakatulog na pala siya. Nagising na lamang siya ng may nag doorbell. Tinignan niya kung sino ito at nakitang nakatayo sa labas na si Chanyeol.

“Chan-“

Pagkabukas na pagkabukas ni Kyungsoo ay agad na sinalubong siya nang yakap ni Chanyeol.

“Where have you been? I fucking missed you.”

“Chanyeol, di ako makahinga.”

Agad naman na kumalas sa yakap si Chanyeol at hinarap si Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, don’t fucking do it again. Halos mabaliw ako kaka-isip kung babalik ka pa ba sakin. I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. Fuck! I miss you.”

“I’m sorry. Nandito na ako.”

“Sinubukan kong itanong kung nasaan ka dun sa kaibigan mo pero minura lang niya ako.”

Si Baekhyun as usual laki ng galit kay Chanyeol.

“But whatever, ang importante ay nandito ka na. Don’t leave me again Kyungsoo. Please don’t”

Nilapat ni Chanyeol ang kanyang labi sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Noong una ay gentle lamang ang kanyang mga halik pero di nagtagal ay lumalim ito. Nanghina si Kyungsoo at parang anytime ay babagsak siya.

“Chanyeol-“

“Shhhh.”

Nagpatuloy sa paghalik si Chanyeol sa kanyang mga labi habang ang mga kamay nito ay naglalakbay sa kanyang buong katawan.

“Chanyeol, not today.”

Pero hindi nakinig si Chanyeol imbes ay nilagay nito ang dalawang kamay sa pang-upo ni Kyungsoo at dun dahan dahan niya itong minamasahe.

Kyungsoo tried to find that electrifying feeling he had everytime he’s with Jongin but he couldn’t. Wala siyang ibang naramdaman kundi plain lamang. The adventure and the spark weren’t there.

Bumaba ang mga halik si Chanyeol sa kanyang leeg at nag-iwan pa ito ng mga marka, Habang ang mga kamay ay nasa dibdib na ni Kyungsoo at pinaglalaruan ito.

Dahan-dahang tinulak ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo sa kama nito kasabay ang mabilisang paghubad ng mga damit pati narin ang sa kasintahan.

Wala na ring nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi hayaan na lamang ito, dahil dun din naman papunta sila pagkatapos ng kanilang kasal. Wala na rin namang mawawala sa kanya.

Gumapang si Chanyeol para angkinin muli ang kanyang mga labi, Ang mga kamay nito ay pinaglalaruan ang umbok sa gitna ng kanyang hita. Kyungsoo still has his underwear pero ramdam na niya ang init ng mga kamay ni Chanyeol.

“Ohhh.”

Nagsimula ng umungol at mawala sa srili si Kyungsoo.

Itinaas-baba ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga kamay na nakahawak sa pagkakalaki ni Kyungsoo habang ang kanyang mga labi naman ay pababa ang halik papunta sa leeg nito.

Napapikit na lamang si Kyungsoo sa ginagwa ng kasintahan. Kasabay ng bawat pagtaas-baba sa kanya ay ang di mapigilang mga ungol na lumalabas sa kanya bibig.

“Jongin…”

With that name, Chanyeol stopped what he was doing and looked straight to his eyes. Laking gulat nito na iba ang pangalang binanggit ni Kyungsoo while they’re having sex.

Agad na tumayo si Chanyeol at sinuot ang pang-ibabang damit. Bakas sa mukha nito ang galit.

“Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol let me explain.”

“Explain what? Did you sleep with him? Did you fuck him?”

Hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo tell me! Nagsex ba kayo? Magaling ba siya?”

“Chanyeol I’m sorry.”

“Fuck it Kyungsoo! We’ve been together for nine years. Nine fucking years pero ni isang beses walang nangyari satin.”

Galit si Chanyeol ngayon, galit na galit. Nakakuyom ang kamao nito at parang anytime ay may susuntukin ito.

“Chanyeol magpapaliwanag ako.”

“Inintindi ko yung sinabi mo na saka mo lang ibibigay iyon kapag kasal ka na. Tapos malalaman ko na you fucked someone else. Now tell me, ilang beses niyong ginawa? Sobrang nasarapan ka ba?”

“Chanyeol. I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t need your sorry Kyungsoo!”

“Mahal mo ba siya?” biglang tanong ni Chanyeol.

Hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo. Patuloy parin siya sa pagsabi ng sorry sa kasintahan habang nakayuko at umiiyak. He can’t even look at his boyfriend right now.

“Fuck answer me!”

“I’m sorry Chanyeol. Hindi ko sinasadya. I’m sorry.”

“Putangina”

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo ng suntukin ni Chanyeol ang pader. He looks so mad. He is so mad.

Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na ganito ang mangyayari sa oras na malaman na nito ang katotohanan. Pero di parin niya maiwasang magulat ng makita si Chanyeol na ganito kagalit.

“Maiintindihan ko kung i-aatras mo ang kasal-“

“No! Sinong may sabi sayong iaatras ko ang kasal? Para saan Kyungsoo? Para malaya na kayo nung lalaki mo? No way. Akin ka Kyungsoo. Akin ka lang.”

“Ang lakas mo manumbat sakin tuwing nagchi-cheat ako pero yun din pala ang ginagawa mo. You’re a cheater Kyungsoo. Pareho lang tayo, walang pinagkaiba.

“At kung iniisip mo na iaatras ko ang kasal natin, pwes nagkakamali ka. Matagal kitang hinintay at hindi ko hahayaang mauwi sa wala ang lahat. He may fucked you first, he may have your heart, but I’ll make sure that he won’t have you.”

“You’re mine Kyungsoo. You’re mine.”

Nang umuwi si Kyungsoo sa kanilang bahay ay sinalubong agad siya ng suntok ng kanyang daddy.

“Kristofer tama na.”pigil ng mommy ni Kyungsoo.

“Wala kang kwenta. Ang lakas ng loob mong lokohin si Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol na walang ibang ginawa kundi mahalin ka. Nakakadiri ka. Nakakasuka ka.”

Pilit na tumayo si Kyungsoo ng mapaupo siya sa sahig dahil sa lakas ng suntok ng kanyang daddy. Pinahid niya ang kanyang mukha at nakitang may dugo rito.

“Pasalamat ka at ayaw icancel ni Chanyeol ang kasal dahil kung ang mga magulang niya ang masusunod ay malamang walang kasal na mangyayari. Wala kang utang na loob. Sarili mo lang ang iniisip mo.”

“Dad, wala kang alam. Hindi lang ako ang nagloko rito. Chanyeol cheated on me not just once pero hindi mo iyon alam. Gabi-gabi akong umiiyak dahil sa panloloko na ginawa niya sakin and you wouldn’t even ask me if what’s wrong. Anong klaseng ama ka?”

Nakatanggap ulit ng suntok si Kyungsoo dahilan upang mapaupo ulit siya sa sahig. Rinig na rinig niya ay sigaw ng kanyang mommy habang pinipigilan ang kanyang ama.

“Baka nakakalimutan mong ako ang bumuhay sayo. Hindi ka magiging sino ngayon kung hindi dahil sakin. At baka nakakalimutan mo rin na ikaw ang may kailangan ni Chanyeol at not the way around?”

“Talaga ba dad? Kasi ang naalala ko, ikaw! Ikaw ang may kailangan sa kanila at hindi ako.” sagot ni Kyungsoo rito.  


“Tama na. I’m so done with this. Pagod na akong kontrolin mo ang buhay ko. Mula pagkabata ko wala akong ibang ginawa kundi sundin ang lahat ng gusto mo. Ayoko na.”

Tumalikod si Kyungsoo at naglakad papunta sa kanilang pintuan pero napatigil siya ng sumigaw ang daddy niya.

“Subukan mong lumabas sa bahay na iyan at makikita mong wala ng buhay ang lalaki mo.”

Nilingon niya ang galit na galit na ama. “Dad.”

“Si Jongin pa talaga noh? Anak ng kaibigan ko. Sige Kyungsoo, subukan mong lumayas at di ituloy ang kasal. The next thing you’ll see is a lifeless body of him.”

Walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang magkulong sa kanyang kwarto. Natatakot siya hindi para sa kanya kundi para kay Jongin. Kilala niya ang daddy niya, sa oras na suwayin niya ito ay gagawin nito ang kanyang banta.

Hindi man lang maitext ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun dahil pati ang cellphone niya ay kinuha ng daddy niya. Kasama na rin pati wallet at susi ng kanyang sasakyan.

Nakita rin niya sa ibaba na may mga security guards na nakaabang sa labas. Parang nasa kulungan siya at bantay sarado. Isama mo pa na nakakandado ang pintuan ng kwarto niya.

Di nagtagal ay bumukas ang kanyang pintuan at pumasok ang mommy niyang may dala-dalang first aid kit. Umupo si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama kasunod naman ang mommy niya.

“Anak…”

Dahan-dahang ginamot ng mommy niya ang pasang natamo niya sa pagkakasuntok ng daddy niya.

“May masakit pa ba sa iyo, anak?”

“Mom. Have you been faithful to daddy?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa ina.

“Huh?”

“Ni minsan ba di ka nagtaksil sa kanya?”ulit nitong tanong.

“Kyungsoo di kita maintindihan.”

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang ina diretso sa mga mata nito. Mugto ang mga mata ng kanyang ina marahil sa kakaiyak nito.

“Kilala mo ba si Mr. Kim?”

“Sorry, let me rephrase it. Did you have an affair with Mr. Kim?”

“Kyungsoo…” naguguluhang sagot ng ina niya.

“Naging kabit ka ba niya mommy?”

Hinawakan nito ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. “Anak let me explain.”

“Explain what, mom? Alam mo ba na nakasira ka ng pamilya? Alam mo bang may lumaking bata na walang ina dahil sa iyo?”

“Yes anak, I know at pinagsisishan ko iyon. Walang gabing di ako binabagabag ng konsensya ko sa nagawa ko rati.” this time ay umiiyak na naman ang kanyang ina.

Masakit para kay Kyungsoo na makitang umiiyak ang kanyang mommy pero kinakailangan niya ng sagot sa mga katanungan niya. Kung paano naging kabit ang kanyang ina at kung anong naramdaman nito nung nakasira ito ng pamilya.

“Why mom? Bakit mo iyon nagawa?”

“Jongin’s dad was my first love. Siya yung boyfriend ko that time, Kyungsoo. He’s very a passion-driven man. He’s eager for success. One day, nag-away kami kaya nagpakalasing ako. Tas di ko na namalayan na may nangyari na samin ng daddy mo.”

“I was ready to forget what happened Kyungsoo pero nagbunga ang nangyari samin. Nabuo ka sa sinapupunan ko. Dahil takot ako sa mga magulang ko, ginusto ko na panagutan ako ng daddy mo kaya hiniwalayan ko si Jomari, ang tatay ni Jongin.”

“Ikinasal kami ng daddy mo at nabalitaan ko nalang din na ikinasal din si Jomari kay Inah, ang bestfriend ko.”

“Naging maayos naman kami ng daddy mo nung una pero nang nagtagal napagbubuhatan na niya ako ng kamay minsan nabubogbog na nya rin ako. Gusto ko siyang iwan pero di ko magawa dahil ayaw kong mawala ka sakin”

“One day noong nagpunta ako sa mall, nakasulubong ko si Jomari. Oo inaanamin ko mahal ko pa siya at kahit kailan di nawala ang pagmamahal ko sa kanya. Kaya ang isang beses na pagkikita ay nasundan hanggang sa nagkaroon kami ng lihim na relasyon.”

“Naging makasarili ako anak. Hindi ko inisip si Inah. Hindi ko inisip ang pamilya na maaring masira dahil sakin.”

“Nung nalaman ko na iniwan ni Inah si Jomari dahil natuklasan nito ang totoo, dun ako nagising sa katotohanang nakasira ako ng isang buong pamilya. Walang araw na di ako inuusig ng konsensya ko. Walang kasalanan si Inah sakin pero nagawa ko siyang saktan, nagawa kong saktan ang bestfriend kong nagmahal lamang.”

“Di rin nagtagal pinutol ko ang koneksyon ko kay Jomari. Natatakot ako na baka sa oras na malaman ng daddy mo ang totoo ay baka ilayo ka niya sakin anak. Kaya kung magtiis sa bawat sampal at bugbog na binibigay sakin ng ama mo, makasama lang kita.”

“Mommy…”

“Sobra sobra kong pinagsisisihan ang nagawa ko noon Kyungsoo. Gustong-gusto kong humingi ng kapatawaran kay Inah pero nahihiya ako at wala akong mukhang maiharap sa kanya maski sa anak niya. I was too greedy.”

Walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi yakapin na lamang ang ina. Kahit sabihin na nagkasala ito, pinagsisihan naman niya ang nagawa. At kahit ano pang mangyari ay nanay niya parin ito.

Isang araw, nagising na lamang si Kyungsoo sa ingay na narinig niya mula sa sala na kanilang bahay. Nais niya sana itong tignan pero nakalock siya kaya laking pasasalamat niya at pumasok ang kanyang ina.

“Mommy? Anong meron?”

“Your dad and Chanyeol’s dad decided to schedule to wedding next week. Kaya nandito ang magsusukat sayo ng suit na susuotin mo para sa kasal.”sagot nito.

“Next week? Bakit ang aga?”

“Kilala mo naman ang daddy mo, he’ll do everything para lang mangyari ang gusto niya.”

Dahil sa nalaman ay desidido si Kyungsoo na tumakas mula sa kanilang bahay pero mukhang malabo yun dahil mas dumami pa ang mga guard na nagbabantay sa kanya.

“Mommy, tulungan mo akong makatakas dito. Ayokong ikasal kay Chanyeol.”

“Anak, wala akong magagawa.”

“Mommy meron. Lahat nagagawan ng paraan. Please mommy tulungan mo ko.” pagmamakaawa nito sa kanyang ina.

“Patawarin mo ako, anak. Patawarin mo kung duwag ang ina mo.”

Lumabas ang mommy ni Kyungsoo at naiwan na lamang siya dun na mag-isa at nakatunganga. Gustong-gusto niyang tumakas pero wala siyang magagawa.

Isang beses pumasok si Chanyeol sa kwarto niya na may dala-dalang tray ng pagkain.

“Anong ginagawa mo rito?”

“Sabi sakin ng mommy na ilang araw ka na raw hindi kumakain.”sagot nito

“Di ako gutom.” tipid at walang ganang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Tignan mo nga ang sarili mo sa salamin, pumapayat ka na. Kyungsoo, please eat.” bakas sa boses nito ang pag-aalala.

Apat na araw na rin mula nung makulong si Kyungsoo at apat na araw na rin siyang di kumakain. Tanging pag-inom lang ng tubig ang bumubuhay sa kanya ngayon. Ramdam na rin niya ang pagod ng katawan at anytime soon pwede siyang mahimatay

“Ano bang gusto mong gawin ko para kumain ka. Just tell me.”

Hinarap ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol ngayon at bahagyang nginitian.

“Pag sinabi ko ba kung anong gusto ko, ibibigay mo?”

“I’ll try.”

“Freedom.”

“Give me the freedom, I need Chanyeol. Just please let me go. Wala rin naman tong patutunguhan eh, we’ll just end up hurting each other.” pagmamakaawa niya kay chanyeol.

“If giving you what you want means setting you free then I’m sorry Kyungsoo but I can’t.”

“Patawarin mo ko pero di kita kayang ibigay sa iba. Kyungsoo mahal na mahal kita and just by thinking of you not being mine makes me go insane.”

“Chanyeol please.”

“Hindi mo na ba talaga ako kayang mahalin Kyungsoo?” manginig nginig na boses ang pinakawalan ni Chanyeol.

Kahit malayo ay kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ang pagtulo ng mga luha nito. Somehow ay nakaramdam siya ng kirot sa dibdib. Kahit man ano ang nangyari, Chanyeol will always hold a place in his heart.

“Mahal ko si Jongin.”

“Putangina! Ano bang meron siya na wala ako ha? I am better than him in all aspects. Bakit kailangang siya pa ang mahalin mo?”

Hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo. Yumuko na lamang siya habang di mapigilan ang pagpatak din ng kanyang mga luha,

“I guess we’ll see each other on the wedding day. Just take care of yourself Kyungsoo.”

Naging mabilis ang mga araw. Di na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na ngayon na pala ang araw ng kasal niya.

Ang kagustuhan ni Kyungsoo na pigilan ang kasal na ito ay nawala nung pagbantaan ulit siya ng daddy niyang ipapapatay si Jongin sa oras na tumakas siya. Kaya wala narin siyang nagawa kundi sundin nalang ang kagustuhan nito.

Everyone’s busy. Kahit sabihin na rush ang wedding ay engrande parin ito. Knowing Chanyeol’s parents, ayaw nito ng plain at boring events. Pinaghandaan talaga nila ito lalo na’t ipapublish sa magazine.

Nakaharap ngayon si Kyungsoo sa malaking salamin. He’s waiting for his styling team. Sa kalagitnaan ng pag-iisip ay biglang pumasok si Chanyeol sa loob ng kanyang kwarto.

“Someone wants to talk to you.” sabi pa nito sabay abot ng cellphone ni Kyungsoo.

“Talk to him. I’ll just wait outside.” dagdag pa nito saka lumabas.

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo kung sino ang nasa kabilang linya at napangiti na lamang siya ng makitang si Baekhyun ito.

“Hoy gaga ka! Magpapatali ka na pala ngayon.”

Napangiti na lang ulit siya ng marinig ang boses ng kaibigan. Inimbitahan niya ito ngunit ayaw nitong pumunta sa kanyang kasal.

“Sigurado ka bang ayaw mong pumunta rito? Akala ko ba bestfriend ka, dapat present ka sa kasal ko!”

“Bestfriend mo nga ako. Pero kung ang makikita ko lang naman ay Kyungsoo na umiyak at nasasaktan, mas gugustuhin ko nalang di umattend noh.”

“Masakit kaya para saking makita na nasasaktan ang bestfriend ko.” dagdag pa ni Baekhyun.

“Baek…”

“Sigurado ka na ba talaga diyan? Kung gusto mong tumakas, tutulungan kita. Wala pa ako sa airport. Pwede pa kitang kidnapin.”aniya.

“Baekhyun…”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Alam mo naman kung anong mangyayari pag di ko sinipot ang kasal noh?”

“Oo naman. Baka imbes kasal ang puntahan mo ay burol ni Jongin pala.”sagot ni Baekhyun.

Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Kyungsoo rito. “Mas gugustuhin ko naman na di kami magkatuluyan kesa sa tuluyan siyang mawala sakin.”

“Ang saklap ng story niyo grabe.”

Habang patuloy sila sap ag-uusap ay biglang may kumatok sa pintuan. Dumating na ang kanina pa niyang hinihintay, ang kanyang styling team.

“Sige na Baek. Aayusan na nila ako. Mag-iingat ka.”

“Ikaw rin Kyungsoo, mag-iingat ka.”

Di rin nagtagal at bumalik si Chanyeol sa loob para kunin ang cellphone nito. Nais sana ni Kyungsoo na makausap kahit sa huling pagkakataon si Jongin pero alam niyang di yun mangyayari.

Matapos siyang ayusan ng kanyang styling team ay pumasok sa loob ang kanyang ina.

“Mommy? Ganito din ba yung pakiramdam niyo nung ikasal kayo kay daddy?”

“Malungkot din ba kayo nun kasi di kayo sa taong mahal niyo ikakasal?” dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo.

“Oo, malungkot ako kasi yung taong papakasalan ko ay hindi ko mahal pero masaya ako kasi may bata sa sinapupunan ko na magkakaroon ng buong pamilya.”

Ngumiti na lang si Kyungsoo sa sagot ng ina. Kung may pinagpapasalmat man siya ngayon ay yun ang nandito sa tabi niya ang kanyang ina.

“Anak, gusto mo bang tumakas?”

“Mom?” naguguluhang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“I know all this time naging duwag ako. Siguro ito na ang tamang panahon para magpaka-ina ako sa iyo. Itatakas kita rito anak.”

“Mommy no. Ayaw kong tumakas. Itutuloy ko ang kasal. Desisyon ko ito.”

“Pero-”

“No buts, itong gagawin ko ay nakabubuti para sa nakakarami.”

Walang nagawa ang ina ni Kyungsoo dahil nakapagdesisyon na siya. Itutuloy niya ang kasal hindi lang para sa kanya kundi para narin sa lalaking pinakamamahal niya.

“Do you Kyungsoo Do, take Chanyeol park as your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Do you Chanyeol Park, take Kyungsoo Do as your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I… don’t”

Napalingon na lamang si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol dala ng gulat. Ang mga tao sa simbahan ay kanya-kanyang bulungan at di makapaniwala sa sinagot ni Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol?”

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo if I was too selfish ako. All this time, tanging sarili ko lang ang iniisip ko. Mahirap para sakin na gawin ito pero gusto ko lang ang maging masaya ka.”

“Ayoko na nakikitang nasasaktan ka at nalulungkot sa tabi ko. Mahal kita Kyungsoo kaya ang tanging gusto ko para sa iyo ay maging masaya.”

“At sa nakikita ko, hindi mo sakin mararamdaman iyon. Masaya ako na sa siyam na taon minahal mo ako. Sa siyam na taon na iyo pinasaya mo ako at pinaramdam mo sakin kung paano magmahal ang isang tulad mo.”

“Kung mahal mo talaga si Jongin, ipaglaban mo siya. Pwede mo na siyang piliin Kyungsoo dahil pinaparaya na kita.”

Humarap ngayon si Chanyeol sa kanilang mga bisita.

“Attention everyone. The wedding is cancelled. Wala na pong kasal na mangyayari. Pasensya na po sa abala. Maaari na kayong umuwi.”

Binalik si Chanyeol ang tingin kay Kyungsoo at may dinukot siya sa bulsa niya.

“Go take this at tawagan mo siya. Follow your heart Kyungsoo. Follow the man you love.” ani nito habang inaabot ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo.

“Chanyeol…thank you.” napayakap na lamang siya rito sa sobrang saya.

“Go! Umalis ka na. Bago pa magbago ang isip ko.”

Dali-daling lumabas si Kyungsoo sa simbahan at tinawagan ang number ni Jongin.

“Kyungsoo? Akala ko ba---”

“Nasaan ka ngayon?”

“Nasa airport bak---” hindi natapos ang sasabihin ni Jongin ng biglang namatay ang cellphone niya.

“Putangina!”

Kung kalian kinakailangan niya ay ngayon po talaga nalowbatt ang cellphone niya. Mabuti na lamang at nasabi pa ni Jongin kung nasaan siya ngayon. Pero ang tanong, saang airport at anong flight?

Putangina talaga!

Nagmadaling pumara ng taxi si Kyungsoo para pumunta sa NAIA 3. Sigurado siyang papunta si Jongin ngayon sa Indonesia.

Sunod niyang tinawagan si Baekhyun para pakiusapan na tignan kung sumakay ba si Jongin sa flight nito pero di niya ito macontact. Marahil ay naka off na ang phone nito.

“Sir, sorry sir bawal po kayo rito.” pagpigil ng isang guard sa kanya bago pa makapasok sa terminal gate.

“Kuyang guard please lang po, may hahabulin lang talaga ako.” pero lumingo-lingo ang guard sa kanya.

“Kuya saglit lang talaga.” pakiki usap niya sa guard.

“Passport and ticket po muna bago mapakasok.”

“Kuya nagmahal ka na ba?”tanong ni Kyungsoo sa guard at tumango naman ito.

“Kung oo, anong gagawin mo kung yung taong mahal mo nakasakay sa eroplanong iyan habang di mo nasasabi ang totoo mong nararamdaman para sa kanya?”

“Malulungkot” sagot ng guard.

“Gusto mo bang mangyari sakin yun kuya?” bahagya naman itong lumingo-lingo.

“Please po, kailangan ko lang habulin yung taong mahal ko at sabihin sa kanya ang totoo kong nararamdaman bago pa mahuli ang lahat.

“Sir, 5 minutes lang ha.”

“Thank you kuya!”

Gulat si Kyungsoo ng di siya harangin ng mga guard sa sumunod na gate. Marahil ay dahil ito sa senyas na ginawa nung kuya guard na kausap niya kanina.

Nang makasakay siya sa eroplano na papuntang Indonesia ay agad niyang hinanap si Jongin rito. Tingin sa kanan, sa kaliwa, sa harap o sa likod. Lahat ng tao nakita niya maliban sa taong hinahanap niya.

“Jongin!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo.

“Jongin”

“Kyungsoo?”

Napatigil nalang sa paglalakad si Kyungsoo ng may tumawag sa pangalan niya. Boses palang kilalang kilala na niya ito.

Nilingon ito ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti siya nang makita na ang taong hinahanap niya nandun nakatayo na sa kanyang harapan.

“Anong ginagawa mo rito?”

“Di ba dapat nasa simbahan ka ngayon? Bakit ka nandito?” sunod-sunod na tanong ni Jongin.

Unti-unting lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Ramdam niya ang mga tingin ng tao sa kanila pero wala siyang pakialam.

“Oo pero wala roon ang taong mahal ko. Ang taong mahal ko ay nandito sa eroplanong ito, kaharap at kausap ko ngayon.”

Huminto si Kyungsoo sa mismong harap ni Jongin. Bahagya siyang napatingala dahil mas matangkad ito kompara sa kanya.

“Chanyeol cancelled our wedding kaya nandito ako ngayon.”

Hindi sumagot si Jongin kaya nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita si Kyungsoo.

“Jongin, ayoko na umalis ka na hindi mo nalalaman ang totoo kong nararamdaman.”

“You asked me one time if I miss you? Fucking yes. Everyday and every second.”

“You asked me if I do love you? The answer is yes. Fucking yes. I do love you.”

“Mahal kita Jongin Kim. Mahal na mahal kita.”

“Sana mapatawad mo ako if it took me a long time to tell you how I feel. Natakot ako, naduwag ako. But this time, I am here standing in front of you and all the people inside this plane to tell you that I so in love with you. Truly, madly, deeply inlove with you and I hope you still feel the same way.”

“Kyungsoo…”

Hindi makapaniwala si Jongin sa naririnig niya. Kyungsoo just confessed in front of him and the other passengers as well. Gusto niyang magmura, tumalon pero mas gusto niyang halikan ito.

“Pwede bang dito ka nalang? Pwede bang wag ka nalang umalis? Pwede bang akin ka nalang?”

“Sayo lang naman ako eh, mula pa noon.”

Bago paman makapagsalita si Kyungsoo ay siniil na siya ng halik ni Jongin. It was to seal their love for each other. Rinig na rinig naman ni Kyungsoo ay hiyawan sa loob ng eroplano.

Damn! They’re kissing in front of many people. Bahagya naman siyang nahiya pero binalewala niya lang nito.

“I love you Kyungsoo Do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a special one hehehe sobrang thank you kasi pinagtatiyagaan niyong basahin tong fic na ito. Sana nagustuhan niyo at magustuhan ang susunod na kabanata.


	6. Epilogue

“Jongin! Anong ginagawa mo rito?”

“Just want to see you.”

“Gago ka. Diba dapat hindi tayo magkita the day before our wedding? Sige ka baka di matuloy ang kasal natin.”

Naging ayos ang usapan nil ani Jongin na hindi muna sila magkikita the day before their wedding kaso sobrang tigas ng ulo ni Jongin. Kasalukuyan itong nasa hotel room niya ngayon at di sumusunod sa usapan.

“And do you really think that I’ll let that pamahiin stop our wedding. No way, Kyungsoo.”

“Siraulo.”

“I just miss you.”Jongin said.

“Kakakita lang natin kahapon eh.”

“You can’t blame me, I love you that much.”

“Fine. Whatever Jongin Kim.”sagot na lamang ni Kyungsoo sa boyfriend.  


“Dito ka muna, I’ll just take a bath.”

Nang makapasok sa shower room si Kyungsoo ay naramdaman niyang sumunod din si Jongin sa loob.

“What are you doing here?”taas-kilay niyang tanong.

“Let’s take a bath together.”

“Jongin…”

“Take off your clothes.”utos nito kay Kyungsoo.

“Jongin!”

“What? You won’t take shower with clothes on, Kyungsoo.”

Wala naman nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi hubarin ang kanyang damit maliban sa kanyang underwear. Nakita rin niyang hinubad din ni Jongin ang mga damit nito kasama na rin ang kanyang underwear.

He is completely naked in front of him. This is not the first time him naked but everytime he sees it, he can’t help but to be amazed.

“Your underwear.”

“Can’t we just leave it there?”saad ni Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, come on this is not the first time you’re naked in front of me. Don’t be shy.”

“Jongin, ligo lang ha. No other business.”

“No other business.”

Sinunod naman ni Kyungsoo ang sabi ni Jongin. He took off his underwear revealing his full glory to him.

Jongin turned on the shower. Ang tubig na nagmumula sa shower ang naglalakbay mula sa ulo ni Jongin, papunta sa kanyang balikat, patungo sa kanyang dibdib hanggang sa abdomen up to his down there.

Habang pinanapanuod ni Kyungsoo ang bawat pag-agos ng tubig sa buong katawan ni Jongin ay di niya maiwasang mamangha sa katawan nito. He surely has the body that everyone is dreaming of.

“You’ll just gonna keep on staring? Akala ko ba magsa-shower ka?”

“Huh?”

“Come here. I’ll wash you.”tawag ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

Sinunod naman ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Jongin. Lumapit siya at naramdaman na niya ang ang pagdikit ng tubig sa kanyang katawan.

Sunod niyang naramdaman ang mainit na kamay ni Jongin na humahaplos sa kanyang leeg. Jongin’s hand traveled from his neck down to his shoulders. While his other hand is on his waist.

Napapikit na lamang si Kyungsoo sa kiliti na kanyang nararamdaman. Halos manghina ang kanyang mga tuhod at kinailangan na niyang tumukod sa pader.

Bahagyang nilayo ni Jongin ang kanyang mga kamay saka kumuha ng sabon. This time, he was putting soap on Kyungsoo’s hip.

Bumaba ang kamay nito mula sa kanyang balakang papunta sa mga hita. Kyungsoo suddenly closed his thighs but Jongin didn’t let him. He parted his thighs more.

Nang maramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin na humahaplos malapit sa maselang parte ng kanyang katawan ay napakagat labi na lamang siya. Malapit ng bumigay ang kaluluwa ni Kyungsoo pangyayari.

Bumaba ulit ang kamay ni Jongin papunta mga tuhod at binti ni Kyungsoo. He washed them properly then he went up back to his thighs. Kyungsoo was ready for that electrifying feeling but to his disappointment, Jongin’s hands went directly to his stomach.

Napatayo si Jongin at tinignan diretso sa mga mata si Kyungsoo. He washed him properly at sinugardong walang sabon na maiiwan sa katawan nito.

“Are you seducing me right now, Jongin?”

“Who’s seducing who, Kyungsoo?”

“You.”

Inilapit ni Jongin ang kanyang mukha sa tenga ni Kyungsoo.

“Why? Are you seduced?”

“No.”

“Really? Then how about I do this.”

Nagtaka naman si Kyungsoo sa kung ano ang ibig sabihin ni Jongin pero nung makaramdam na siya ng init sa kanyang mga labi, alam na niya na ito ang gusto nitong iparating.

Jongin kissed his neck slowly. Bumaba ang kanyang kamay sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. He was drawing some circles around his nipples. Habang ang isa naman nito ay naglalakbay sa kanyang mga hita.

“Jongin…”

Nilakbay ni Jongin ang kanyang mga kamay hanggang sa makarating ito sa maselang parte ng katawan ni Kyungsoo. Napadaing si Kyungsoo ng maramdaman ang haplos ng mainit na kamay ni Jongin.

Hindi niya alam kung saan itutuon ang atensyon. Kung sa mga halik ba nito sa kanyang leeg, sa kamay na nagguguhit ng circle sa kanyang dibdib or sa isang kamay na humahaplos sa kanyang pagkalalaki.

“Ah!”

Walang pasabing hinawakan ng buo ni Jongin ang kabuuan ng kanyang pagkakalaki. Kyungsoo’s body stiffened because of it. Napadaing na lamang siya sa ginagawa ni Jongin hanggang sa itaas-baba nito ang kanyang kamay.

Halos hindi na makahinga si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa ni Jongin sa kanya. The movement of his hand on his manhood became faster. Mas lalo nitong binilisan ang pagtaas-baba kaya napakapit nalang siya sa likuran ni Jongin.

While Jongin’s other hand is busy pleasuring his manhood, his other hand went to his butt and gently massaged it.

“Jongin…”

Pero di siya sinagot, naramdaman nalang niya na bumaba ang mga halik nito mula sa kanyang leeg papunta sa kanyang dibdib. Jongin sucked his right nipple then next is his left nipple.

“Ah!”

Tuluyan ng nawala sa sarili si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa ni Jongin. He’s not drunk pero pakiramdam niya ay sobrang lasing siya.

Jongin stopped sucking his nipples. Bahagya ring bumitaw ito sa pagkakahawak ng kanyang pagkalalaki at lumayo.

Nakita naman ni Kyungsoo na lumuhod ito sa kanyang harapan. Wala itong pasabi at agad na isinubo ang kabuuan ng kanyang pagkalalaki.

“Jongin. Ah!”

Ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang init ng bibig ni Jongin. He completely took him in mouth. He pushed and pulled. Umungol na lamang si Kyungsoo kasabay ang pagsabunot niya sa buhok ni Jongin.

“Jongin please…”

Hindi na kilala ni Kyungsoo ang sariling boses. Masyado na siyang nalulunod sa pagnanasang nararamdaman niya ngayon.

“Jongin. I’m-“

Mas lalong nag-init nang maramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang likidong lumabas mula sa kanyang pagkakalaki na dumiretso sa bibig ni Jongin.

Kyungsoo was again shocked when Jongin took it. Before Jongin released his manhood, he left a kiss in there. Tumayo si Jongin saka nagtama ang kanilang mga mata.

“Turn around baby.”

Tumalikod naman si Kyungsoo saka tinukod ang dalawang kamay sa tiles. He felt Jongin’s hand hugging me from his back. Ramdam na ramdam din niya ang matigas na umbok nito. Kyungsoo felt his bulge and overwhelming manhood behind him.

Bahagyang yumuko si Kyungsoo para mas bigyang access si Jongin sa kanyang butas. Jongin was already turned on. Slowly he pushed his thickness to Kyungsoo’s hole.

Kyungsoo moaned when he felt Jongin enter him for real.

“Ah!”

Jongin pushed and pulled him back and forth. Halos mapasigaw si Kyungsoo sa sakit at sarap na kanyang nararamdaman ngayon.

“Ah!”

“Fuck! You’re so tight Kyungsoo.”

Jongin continued rocking inside him, this time it’s faster and deeper. Kyungsoo just moaned in pleasure the whole time. Ang bawat pagpasok ni Jongin sa kanya ay nagbibigay ng ilang boltahe ng kuryente sa kanyang katawan.

Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s tight embrace to him while still rocking inside him. And without any words, he felt his hot release filled with electrifying pleasure inside his hole.

“I love you Kyungsoo. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Jongin.”

_________

“Isa pang Cuervo!” utos ni Chanyeol sa bartender at sinunod naman ito.

Nasa bar siya sa Makati at umiinom. It’s been more than two months since nacancel yung wedding nila ni Kyungsoo. Minsan nagsisisi siya pero madalas masaya siya sa ginawa niya.

He found out that Kyungsoo and Jongin tied knot last week in Indonesia. Pasalamat narin siya at di siya ininvite kasi wala naman siyang planong pumunta at saktan ang sarili niya.

Matapos inumin ang natitirang Cuervo sa baso niya ay napagdesisyunan ni Chanyeol na umuwi na.

Pagkalabas niya ng bar ay nakakita siya ng pamilyar na mukha. Hindi pa niya ito nakikita personally pero kilala niya ito kahit sa mga picture niya lang ito nasilayan.

“Baekhyun?”

“Oh! Hi!” awkward na bumati si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“What are you doing here?”tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Naghihintay ng masasakyan. Kakagaling ko lang rin sa loob, birthday kasi ng kaibigan ko.”sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Taga saan ka ba?”

“Nasa BGC ang condo ko eh.”

“Really? BGC din ako. Sumakay ka nalang sakin.”alok ni Chanyeol.

“Ay naku wag na. magtataxi na lang ako.”

“I insist. Tutal ay sa iisang lugar lang din tayo, sumabay ka na sakin.”

Gusto pa sana tumanggi ni Baekhyun kaso mapilit si Chanyeol. At parang hopeless din ang taxi ngayon kasi 40 minutes na siyang naghihintay, at ni isa walang dumaan.

“Nakapag-usap ba kayo ni Kyungsoo?” pambabasag katahimikan ni Chanyeol sa loob ng sasakyan nito.

“Yes. Kahapon.”

“Pumunta ka bas a kasal nila?’

“Yes.” Tipid ulit na sagot ni Baekhyun.

“By the way, Baekhyun. Thank you nga pala ha.”

“For what?”

“Kung hindi dahil sa iyo ay baka nakagawa na ako ng bagay na habang buhay kong pagsisisihan.”

Naalala naman ni Chanyeol ang pag-uusap nila ni Baekhyun sa cellphone ni Kyungsooo nong araw ng kasal sana nila.

_“Alam mo Chanyeol botong-boto ako sa iyo rati eh. Kasi sa mga kwento ni Kyungsoo nakikita kong mahal mo siya. Pero wala eh, di ka nakonntento sa kanya at sumawsaw ka pa sa iba.”_

_“Alam mo bang bilang na bilang ko kung ilang beses na siyang umiyak dahil sayo at sa panloloko mo. Lagi kung sinasabi sa kanya na hiwalayan ka na pero putangina martyr ang bestfriend ko. Ayaw ka niyang hiwalayan dahil mahal ka niya at ayaw niyang masaktan ka.”_

_“Ilang taong tiniis ni Kyungsoo lahat ng sakit na dulot mo sa kanya. Ilang beses ka niyang pinagtanggol mula sakin tuwing sinasabihan kitang fuckboy. Mahal na mahal ka ni Kyungsoo eh.”_

_“Kung may dapat sisihin kung bakit di ka niya mahal ngayon. Ikaw yun! Ikaw ang nagtulak sa kanya palayo. Ikaw ang naging daan para makilala nila ni Jongin ang isat-isa. Ikaw ang nagbigay sa kanya ng dahilan upang tigilan kang mahalin. Ikaw ang dahilan kung bakit sa iba na tumitibok ang puso niya.”_

_“Tapos ngayon pipilitin mo siyang pakasalan ka? Para saan? Para parusahan niya kasi naapakan niya ang pride mo? Alam mo bang sa gagawin mo, hindi lang siya ang magdurusa kundi ikaw!”_

_“Buong buhay niyo magiging malungkot kayo kasi hindi pagmamahal ang pundasyon ng kasal niyo. Magkakasakitan lang kayo. Masasaktan niyo ang isat-isa. Gusto mo bang mangyari iyon?”_

_“Kung mahal mo talaga siya Chanyeol. Palayain mo siya. Hayaan mo siyang maging masaya. Natagpuan na niya ang kaligayahan niya, sana wag mong harangin pa.”_

“You really hit the right words that time. Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. Para naman yun sa bestfriend ko.”

Di nagtagal ay nakarating na sila ng BGC. Tinanong ni Chanyeol kung saan ang condo ni Baekhyun at tinuro lamang niya ito.

“You live here?” tanong nito ng huminto sila sa may entrance.

“Yep.”

“Wow. I also do live here”manghang sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Wow.”

“What floor ka?” tanong ulit ni Chanyeol.

“61st. Room 4.”

“Wow again. 61st floor din ako, kaharap ng room mo. Room #6 ako.”

“Then nice to meet you, neighbor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! Maraming maraming salamat sa lahat ng bumasa nitong fic na ito. Sobrang thank you kasi pinagtiyagaan niyo siyang basahin kahit meeh siya huhu. This is my first ever kaisoo fanfic ang sobrang nakakahappy kasi natapos ko ito at nakasali ako sa isang KD fic fest. Thank you so much po as in!!! Mabuhay ang manunulat na Filipino. Let's love EXO and kaisoo forever guys!!!


End file.
